The Rules of Survival
by 0n3dgeProductions
Summary: It's safe to say that when he ordered that DX Amazon Driver off ebay, Bryce wasn't expecting to be thrown out of his home into another dimension, where clothing makes you stronger, and so does getting naked apparently. He also wasn't expecting to accidentally have amazon cells merge with his blood stream, but at least he still has that driver, so it's not all bad. Well, no, it is.
1. Chapter 1: Awaken the Amazon

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of The rules of Survival, and to be honest, the original reason for this work of 'art' as one sarcastic man such as myself would say, is due to not really seeing anything like this in the Kamen Rider X Kill la Kill crossover section. (though it's not surprising seeing as there's really only five stories as of writing this)**

 **So naturally, I thought why the fuck not! And now I'm typing this out!**

 **...I need a better hobby.**

 **So with that all said, let's begin!**

 **(Note: Chapter takes it's sweet time setting things up, thanks for understanding!)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Kill la Kill is owned by Studio Trigger and anyone else who owns it I guess. Kamen Rider Amazons/Amazon Riders is owned by Toei Company, and I guess partially by Amazon Prime Video.**

 **Please support the official release!**

* * *

"This better have been worth it." I muttered, opening the cardboard box in front of me with a boxcutter I had accidentally brought home from work one day and didn't bother bringing it back.

I pulled apart the top of the box, pulling out another cardboard box, Japanese characters strewn about the new box.

Opening that new box once more finally gave way to A black box, the words: DX Amazon Driver Set printed on it in some strange stylized cursive. A portrait shot of Kamen Rider Amazon Omega underneath the writing.

"...Freaking Premium Bandai…" I muttered. "No wonder people make fun of your high prices. You ship a box, inside another box."

"Side note, Ebay's a b*tch…" I said, looking at my phone to see the $600 transaction for the driver.

I opened up the final box, and luckily, I wasn't greeted by another box, but a select few items instead.

The first was the Amazon Driver, missing the faceplate of course. I then took out the faceplate to give it a once over.

"...Not bad…" I muttered, looking it over, before sliding it onto the driver in its Omega position.

"Jin was cool and all, but honestly, he's a bit of a dick…" I muttered, agreeing with my choice as I pulled out what I assumed was the Armlet.

Next was the tiny toy blade thing. That was looked at, then placed aside.

As I lifted the box to toss it aside, I heard the sound of something rolling around inside the box.

I tilted the box so the item could roll onto the table. A second later, a vial of something rolled out of the box.

It was a black creamy liquid, and I couldn't say for certain what it was supposed to be, though I was sure it wasn't supposed to be there.

I placed it down next to the driver, before trying to fit the Amazon Registrator onto my left bicep.

I tried to fit it, but even with the included extension, all it seemed to fit was my arm.

"Not going along with that…" I said, taking the registrator off and tossing it aside.

I grabbed the vial, before placing it in one of the front pouches of the black coat I was currently wearing.

I sighed, before picking up the Amazon Driver.

"Now then… is the belt in need of an extension?" I asked myself, snapping the two belt parts onto the driver.

As I went to place the belt on my person, a sudden knock at my door brought my attention away from putting on the belt, as I walked over to the door, before feeling the need to throw my shoes on, I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

What the response I got was to be firmly grabbed by the collar of my shirt, before being violently thrown out of my house, as I landed chest first as a sharp pain erupted around my left side of my chest, as I felt something seemingly stab into me, before I rolled over to look at what just happened.

A man in a white uniform with blue highlights walked over to me, a single star of sorts emblazoned onto his chest, as I was handed a letter, before he walked off.

I stood up, looking down at the letter, as I turned back to look at my house.

What I saw, was NOT my house, but in actuality, what seemed to be the front door to a bar.

"...What the fuck just happened?" I asked myself, as I scratched my head in disbelief, before looking down at the belt still loosely held in my hand.

I looked up, as I tried to get a bearing on the new surroundings I had just found myself in. I was sure this wasn't a dream, as the pain in my chest that was slowly spreading seemed to prove to me that it was, in fact, so not a dream.

"...Okay, for now, let's gravitate to the first thing I can…" I said to myself, pulling out the letter I was suddenly handed by the guy who I presumed threw me out of my house into… well, _wherever_ I ended up.

I held the amazon driver under my arm, as I pulled the letter out of the envelope.

"Ehem… _Dear Mr. Bridged, you have been selected as a lucky individual who will be transferring to Honnouji Academy effective immediately. Included is whatever you will need to arrive to the school safely. Once there, you will be given directions to your place of residence. Attendance is MANDATORY! Tardiness will not be tolerated! Sincerely, Ira Gamagōri._ " I said to myself, as I took out what I assumed were tickets for a ferry of sorts to wherever this 'Academy' was.

I stashed the tickets away in my wallet, before finally noticing that while standing there in the middle of the street looking like an idea, I had gathered a fair amount of attention.

I gave a passive look to a few people, finding a few who had eavesdropped on my silent reading of the letter, giving me a look of a mixture of congratulations, and worry.

I wouldn't find out why, until I arrived.

* * *

"Well, that was eventful." I muttered, walking off the boat, as I held my coat in my hand, pulling out small shards of glass from one of the front pockets.

So I had found out on the boat, that while I was being thrown onto the street, the vial I had obtained, most likely shattered on impact. The liquid was all but gone, though a fair amount had ended up staining my coat.

As I finally pulled out the last shard, I threw my coat back on, before making sure I still had the amazon driver with me.

The sound of horns filled my ears, as I looked over to the boat, as It slowly left port.

I turned around, before finding man in a similar kind of uniform to the one I had encountered before, the one who threw me into pavement. He looked me over, before nodding to himself, as he walked over and handed me a map of sorts, pointing me in the direction of what I assumed was my current housing.

As I walked forward, following the map, I felt a sense of unease, as I looked all around me, and found people looking at me with weary eyes.

It was also about this point that I discovered where I was to be housed. The slums of this city.

"You know, this probably isn't what most people expect to find as their housing when they're told they're being transferred to a new school…" I muttered. "Speaking of, I'm pretty sure I graduated last year… so why exactly am I going back again?"

I looked up to find what I assumed was to be my residence, finding what seemed to be a tool shed, nothing really big, but big enough to sleep maybe one. I probably would have been comfortable with a tent, to be honest.

I closed the door behind me as I sat down on the floor, taking in everything that had happened to me in the last few hours.

"Okay, so… I'm no longer in Ontario… well, Canada all together for that matter…" I muttered to myself, as I looked around at the single roomed place of residence, a lone backpack sitting comfortably on the worn out carpet floor.

"So that means…" I muttered to myself, before wincing as I took both my coat and shirt as I found a few glass shards from the vial sticking out of my chest. I wasn't really bleeding very heavily, only at a slow pace, so that was all good.

"...I'm not really that proficient with this sort of thing…" I muttered to myself, before standing up. "Well, I have a good… few hours before I should sleep so I can be ready for whatever awaits me tomorrow at this… academy…"

I opened up the backpack, before placing the Amazon Driver into the bag, not feeling safe leaving it alone in the slums, as I threw on my coat and shirt as I walked out of my 'house', looking for some sign of some sort of slum doctor that might know enough to help me out.

* * *

It's been about a 10 minutes, and I have yet to find anything that could most likely help me out. During this time, all I can say for certain, is that this group of kids had been trying to stealthily follow me.

The fact I noticed them explains how well they're going about this.

As I was walking, I soon found myself alone. I sighed, seeing the dead end in front of me, before turning to see the group of what I now could refer to as Street rats, as they looked at me like I was their next big score.

"Oh god dammit." I muttered, as I gave weary looks over the three street rats who were pointing their weapons at me threateningly. "So then… this the routine around here? If so, that's gonna get freaking old quick."

"Never seen you around here before, you must be new here then." Said the kid without any weapons on his form, from what I could tell. "I'm the great Lightning Speed Mataro! Seeing as you're new here, I'll explain to you how this will work!"

I felt myself deadpan at this.

"This neighborhood is my turf! Honnou Town Blind Alley; a dead end for lives and a feared hangout for drifters. If you want to get home in one piece, leave your wallet and go!" Said the now identified Mataro.

I paused for a second, before pulling out my wallet to check if I had anything of note in it. What I found was a bunch of receipts in what I assumed was english (which was a question for later) and a few I.D. cards and my scotiabank card. Nothing else.

I sighed, putting my wallet in one of my front pouches, as looked back at Mataro and his gang.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, I honestly don't got any cash on me. So this right here, is a giant waste of time." I said, looking at him. "I'm just looking someone with medical skills, that's it-"

Before I could finish, or have time for Mataro to understand what I was saying, a messenger bag of sorts slammed into Mataro's back, as he was put off balance as a girl in a blue and white uniform lunged after him, a shout of 'Hey!' was heard from her person as she slammed into Mataro, both rolling a bit before she put him in a pretty painful looking hold.

"Out shaking people after school again, I see!" Said the newcomer.

"Oh no, It's my big sister!" Mataro said in fear, his arm held by his sister in a way that made me think that one wrong movement, and that arm is most likely gonna be snapped in half.

"You can't get away! How many times do I need to tell you to stop mugging people! And now you're doing it after school!?" Said Mataro's sister.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave him alone! I'm leaving!" He said, as he and the rest of his gang ran off away from his sister.

Mataro's sister then turned to me, showing just how much taller I was then her. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you knew around here?" She asked me.

"Uh, yeah… just arrived… a few hours… ago…" I said, still trying to process what just happened.

Mataro's sister seemed to nod in understanding, before she let out a gasp as she pulled my coat away from my left side, as I looked down to see that my bleeding had started showing through.

"...You uh… wouldn't happen to know anyone who could help with that… would you?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

She seemed to instantly nod, before grabbing my arm as she started sprinting to wherever I assumed someone who could help me was. All the while, I was basically waving through the air like a flag.

As we reached the location, I looked up to read a sign.

"Mankanshoko Back-Alley Clinic… How exactly did I miss this place?" I muttered to myself, as the girl who still was holding my hand led me inside.

"I'm home!" She yelled out, as a woman who I swear had her eyes closed look… turned her head towards us.

"Ah, Mako! Who's this?" She asked.

"This is… Ah! Wait, I never got your name!" Mako said, as she turned to me.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Bryce." I said, giving a slight wave with my right hand.

"Is daddy busy?" Asked Mako, as she pointed at the bloody spot on my shirt.

Mrs. Mankanshoko's eyes opened at the sight of the now bigger blood spot on my shirt as she quickly turned around and pulled open a nearby sliding door, as an overweight man around my height walked into view.

"Daddy, you gotta patient!" Said Mako, as he looked at me, then at the blood mark on my shirt.

"How long have you been bleeding?" He asked me.

"Uh… maybe a few minutes. The wounds didn't really seem to have been bleeding until only recently." I said, as I was dragged into a side room, and had my shirt pulled off, as he looked at the glass shards still stuck in me. "Wasn't really all that… sure of myself to pull those out without making it worse."

He nodded, as he quickly got to work taking out the shards of glass, before wrapping my torso in wrappings. He was rather quick with that sort of thing actually.

"Don't move too much, it might agitate your wounds." Said Mr. Makanshoko, as I nodded rubbing a hand over the wrappings that were tightly wrapped around my form.

I looked up at Mr. Makanshoko. "So about my payment…"

"There's no need, think of it as an apology for Mataro's behaviour earlier today." Said Mr. Makanshoko. "Besides, it looks like you're a new friend of Mako's, so it's fine by me!"

I sweatdropped. "I wouldn't go _that_ far yet…" I said, before standing up and grabbing my coat. "But at this point I'd say it's probably best I head home for the night."

"Safe travels then." Said Mr. Makanshoko. "Do stop by if you need anything!"

I nodded to him, as I turned around and walked out, finding Mako waiting by the door.

"You go to Honnouji Academy right?" I asked Mako.

"Yep!" She chirped.

"I start tomorrow. I guess I'll see you then." I said, smiling as I left the house and started walking home, my bag hung over my shoulder.

* * *

 _It was dark. It was cold. It was tight._

 _Most importantly, it was an enclosure._

 _A sense of unrest was gathering inside the cage, as a green humanoid laid on the ground, as it slowly rose, looking out of the metal bars at me, as I stared into the cage with the same amount of curiosity._

 _I slowly walked into the faint light, finding myself staring at a red eyed version of myself, as the other me licked it's lips, it's skin slowly turning green, before it slammed its hands against the bars._

* * *

"Gah!" I awoke with a start, my heartbeat pumping adrenaline into my bloodstream as I took a moment to calm down. "...What the hell kind of dream was that…?"

I stood up, looking down at the wrappings I had received from Mr. Makanshoko yesterday.

"...It SHOULD be fine to take them off now…" I said, slowly peeling off the cloth to make sure that if it wasn't fine to take these off, I could quickly tighten them back up myself.

To my relief, I was completely healed, no signs of the shards being there in the first place were seen. I tossed the wrappings aside, as I threw my shirt and coat on, not noticing the dried black liquid that was soaked into the wrappings.

I grabbed my bag and left the shack. I quickly asked for directions to Honnouji Academy, only to get weird stares. Finally someone just shook their head, pointing to the giant structure that was most likely the tallest building in the area.

"...You know, now I see why the people here saw me as an idiot." I muttered to myself, as I slowly walked towards the building, not noticing the commotion that was taking place next to me, involving a girl, and a familiar group of street rats I had met yesterday.

* * *

"...Holy shit…" I said aloud, looking up at the dangling body hanging by his wrists as an example, his body both naked and bruised. There was a wood board hung on his chest, a warning to all.

"This is a naked pig who dared to defy Honnouji Academy. As such, justice was dealt, eh?" A female voice said to my left, as I turned to see a girl with black hair and a single red stripe standing next to me, looking up at the 'example' as well. "The city's dangerous, but this school is just as bad, I see."

"Interesting. Something tells me I'll find some leads here." She seemed to pay me no mind, as she walked off into the school grounds.

"...Well, that was… interesting." I said to myself, standing there looking like an idiot, before looking down at the watch on my wrist. "...Well, better head on to class."

I quickly walked into the large open area that was Honnouji Academy's courtyard, as I looked up to see a tall tower of sorts standing tall above all of us.

"Not bad…" I whistled, impressed. "Now then… what class am I in again?"

I looked to my right, seeing a teacher with messy blue hair gesturing me over. I complied as he looked me over.

"Bryce Bridged… Right?" He asked.

"...Uh, yeah? And you are…?" I asked.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, come with me. There's another transfer waiting outside the classroom." He said, as he motioned me to follow him.

* * *

"This is Ryuko Matoi, and Bryce Bridged, who have transferred into second year class K today." Said the homeroom teacher, as I gave a side glance at Ryuko to find her doing the same before quickly looking at the class.

I turned to look for any empty seats finding one either side of-

"Ryuko! Ryuko!" Mako suddenly said, pointing at one of the empty desks next to her. "Over here, over here! This desk is free!"

"Oh." Ryuko muttered, looking at Mako.

"You know each other?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say that we're acquaintances exactly…" Ryuko said.

"Well, that's how Mankanshoko is. That'll be your seat then." Said the teacher. "Bridged, there's an empty desk behind Ryuko's seat, you'll take that."

"Got it." I muttered, walking over and taking a seat behind Ryuko, as Mako started going off on a tangent. I ignored it, since I had nothing to really do with it.

"All right, let's begin the lesson." Said the teacher as I felt my eyes close a tad. "With the Nazi rise to power, Germany became-"

* * *

My eyes seemed to snap open as I bolted up, seeing people leave that classroom, Mako also still asleep.

I shook my head, before grabbing my bag and nudging Mako to wake her up, before quickly leaving the room.

As I was walking, I barely had time to dodge to the side as the sound of a homing Mako flew past me, as the other transfer, Ryuko, just seemed to slide a bit to the left, as Mako seemed to completely miss her, and rolled into a cluster of garbage cans.

"...What the hell?" I said aloud, as Ryuko looked at me, before back at Mako as the young Makanshoko just seemed to bounce back up.

"Aw, why'd you dodge me?" Asked Mako, as Ryuko turned and walked into the courtyard. With nothing better to do, I followed.

"It's normal to dodge something that comes flying at you from out of nowhere, isn't it?" Ryuko asked.

"I was just giving my bestie a hug!" Mako said.

"Bestie?" Ryuko said in confusion.

"We're desk neighbours, so let's try to get along, okay?" Said Mako, before she seemed to realize something and turned to face me. "Oh! Bryce! You're also a desk neighbour as well!"

I just paused as I gave an uneasy look. "...Yeah… That I am." I turned to Ryuko. "So… since we're on this track of getting to know each other… What's in the guitar case?"

"Oh! That's right! Do you play the guitar?" Mako asked Ryuko, taking the attention off me. "Play it! Come on, Play! I'll sing!"

I watched with bemusement as Mako started singing into a fake banana mike as she tried balancing on top of her bag.

"Calm down." Ryuko said to Mako. "I want to ask you something. Who's the top dog at this school?"

"Why that's-" Before Mako could finish, she suddenly grabbed both of us and forced us into a bowing position. " Watch out! Bow, bow!"

I looked down the line to see every student had ended up forming a straight row, as a bright light at the end of the row shined down on us, as a hulking man in a strange variant of the male uniform walked out of the light, three stars like the one star that was emblazoned on the guy who gave me the letter to begin with.

"Is he a big shot?" Asked Ryuko, as she squatted down looking at the big guy.

"Yeah, he's a three-star." Said Mako.

"Three-star?" I asked in confusion.

"Yep, that's disciplinary committee chair Ira Gamagoori, one of the elite four of the student council." Said Mako. "Compared to us no-star commoner students, he's a super elite who's three whole ranks above us."

"No-star?" Ryuko asked.

"Right." Mako said. "Our school uniforms have amazing powers, and it's incredible when you wear one. They give you superhuman power."

"So super clothing huh… that's neat…" I said, now resting on one of my knees.

"They're called goku uniforms and they run from One-Star to Three-Star." Said Mako. "Student Council President Satsuki Kiryuin bestows Goku Uniforms based on a student's abilities."

"Long story short, they're awesome! Got all that?" Mako asked.

"So in other words, the top dog here is that Student Council President?" Asked Ryuko.

"Sounds like it…" I muttered, before my eyes were suddenly blinded as the already bright light shined ever brighter.

"Ah, speak of the devil! That's Lady Satsuki there!" Said Mako, as my eyes adjusted to see a tall girl in a white suit, sharing the white and blue colour scheme that was plastered on basically every uniform at the school. Her hair was a silky black, that seemed to go down to her waist. In her right hand, she carried a sword of some sort. The thing that unfortunately drew my attention the most about her, was her ginormous freaking eyebrows!

As I kneeled frozen, unsure whether or not I would suddenly blurt out something about eyebrows, a sudden movement to my left, as I saw Ryuko suddenly get out of her squatting position and stand up in the way of this Satsuki Kiryuin.

The reaction was unanimous. Everyone currently bowing had their jaws dropping at the sight of the transfer student standing in the way of the student council president. I was kneeling, therefor, wasn't jaw dropped, but was still wide eyed at this.

"So, I hear you're the queen bee at this school." Said Ryuko, hands in her pocket. "I have a question for you."

A couple of students looked at Ryuko in rage, as I felt a bead of sweat run down my forehead.

"Bitch! How dare you?" Yelled one of them, as they all lunged at Ryuko, only for her to smack them all aside with her guitar case.

Almost immediately, the guitar case opened up, as Ryuko pulled out a red object of some sort, spinning it around in her hands for a few seconds before the object slammed to a halt, a giant red half of a scissor currently being pointed at the Student Council President.

"...That's a big scissor…" I said, processing what I just witnessed.

"It's a huge scissor!" Mako exclaimed, now standing with her hands on her face in an 'OMG' pose.

"That's right. This is half of a giant pair of scissors. I'm looking for the owner of the other half." Said Ryuko. "Prez, I noticed you were shocked to see this just now. You've seen it before, haven't you? You've seen my scissor blade!"

"And what if I have?" Asked Satsuki, as I felt the temperature drop a few degrees at her tone of voice.

Ryuko's eyes lightened up in realization. "The way she said that… You're the woman with the Scissor Blade, aren't you!?"

Ryuko seemed to snap, as she launched forwards, grabbing her blade in a stance to attack Satsuki.

Only, she was met halfway, by a giant boxing glove.

"TEK! KEN! FUN! SAI!" Shouted a voice, as Ryuko was launched into a hoard of identical one stars, as I felt my instincts flare up as I grabbed Mako and pulled us to the ground, as the one stars around where Ryuko smashed into were sent flying.

I looked up, letting go of Mako as I felt my heart start pumping harder.

"Fukuroda, eh?" Satsuki said, as the man who had just punched Ryuko so hard people were sent flying stood up.

"Yes, Ma'am. Boxing club president Takaharu Fukuroda." Said Takaharu. "Permit me to finish off this insolent wench!"

"She is yours." Said Satsuki, as I turned my head to where Ryuko had landed.

"Stand aside, you bastards!" Shouted Ryuko, as she pushed the one stars out of her way, charging at Takaharu, swinging her scissor blade down, only to have it harmlessly bounce off of Takaharu's boxing glove.

"That glove is made of iron?" Ryuko asked, banged up a fair bit.

"Don't you even know your uniforms?" Asked Takaharu.

"You're not even wearing a uniform!" Ryuko said, as I felt my breathing start to get heavier.

"To Boxers, these gloves and trunks are our uniform!" Shouted Takaharu. "As well as the Athleticism-augmented Two-Star Goku Uniform given to me by Lady Satsuki!"

"Imbue even ordinary gloves with the power of a Goku Uniform and they will possess the strength of steel." Said Takaharu, as I felt myself wince, realizing Ryuko was smacked around by what was essentially, a wrecking ball.

"I don't really follow you, but if they're made of iron, I guess I don't need to pull my own punches." Said Ryuko, flipping her Scissor blade so that the sharp side was pointing at the ground.

"Pull your punches!? Don't you dare slight me!" Exclaimed Takaharu.

"Uh oh…" I said, as I saw Takaharu throw a punch that seemed to split into a thousand small boxing gloves, all impacting Ryuko with precise movements.

"Left jab that rules the world!" Takaharu shouted. "And then a left hook! And then a right upper!"

Takaharu seemed to appear underneath Ryuko, as he pulled his right arm back, before swinging it upwards, sending Ryuko sky high, the battered form of the transfer student crashing back down seconds later.

I felt my breathing get more rapid, as I put a hand to my chest, my deep breaths now audible. I suddenly felt drops of water land on my shoulder as I looked up to see it had started raining pretty heavily.

"I thought you might prove slightly amusing, but you're just a fool who has no idea how to wield that scissor properly. How dull." Satsuki said, as she turned around and started walking away.

"Not so fast!" Ryuko said, pushing herself into a sitting position, looking very exhausted. "You do know something, don't you!?"

"Mind your tongue!" Takaharu said, as his feet connected with Ryuko's face, as she seemed to remain stuck there. "You're nowhere near worthy of addressing Lady Satsuki directly!"

Ryuko finally seemed to hit the ground, as Lady Satsuki stopped walking away. "Confiscate that scissor." Said Satsuki.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Takaharu.

The sound of metal hitting concrete was heard, as I looked back to Ryuko standing up, using the blade as support.

"No! This is the one thing I'll never hand over!" Ryuko said. "Never!"

I felt my hand curl up, as I looked down at it and felt something in the back of my mind start worming it's way to the forefront.

I looked up at Takaharu laughing at Ryuko, before I felt something inside me take over, as I seemed to tap into some kind of adrenaline, appearing beside Takaharu in a split second, before my fist connected to his face, sending the man off balance as I continued with an uppercut that sent him back a few feet.

I felt myself shaking, as I turned to Ryuko, giving a silent message of 'Get out of here!'.

Ryuko seemed to snap out of her stupor, as she quickly booked it.

"Huh? Ryuko! You're leaving already!?" Mako called to Ryuko, as I felt my legs bend as I looked at the Boxer with some sort of… hunger?

The sound of an engine caught my attention, as I turned to see Ryuko steal a scooter of sorts, before I felt something hard impact the back of my neck.

Everything went black at that very moment.

* * *

"Transfer Student! Can you hear me?" This was the first thing I woke up to as I looked out, finding myself hanging upside down, restrained. My bag nowhere in sight.

"One hour from now, the execution of both of your friends will be carried out!" Shouted Takaharu, as I felt my eyes widened. I was awake now. "As shared responsibility for your crime of treason against Honnouji Academy!"

"If you want to stop it, quit sulking and show yourself!" Shouted Takaharu, as I looked to my left, or… my right? Being upside down hurts my brain…

Mako seemed to let out a shriek of terror, as she tried desperately to keep her skirt from falling down anymore than it already had. "Mako's in a big pinch! Everyone can see my panties, plain as day! I'm not even wearing my sexy painties today!"

"Mako! Calm down!" I exclaimed, the feeling from earlier today creeping back up.

"Bryce! They dragged you into this as well!?" Mako asked, still squirming around.

"...That… is probably an adequate definition of the situation we're in right now." I said, swallowing.

"Bring out the boiler!" I heard Takaharu exclaim, as I turned to see a group of one stars bringing out a fish tank looking thing, with a stove top underneath it, the water boiling.

"Look!" Shouted Takaharu, as he pulled out a shrimp.

"I don't like where this is going…" I muttered, tugging against the restraints.

Takaharu patted the shrimp in some kind of bread, before dipping it in the boiler, what came out… well, let's just say that this was NOT the first thing that came to mind for an 'execution.'

The chorus of people exclaiming that it was now 'fried shrimp' gave a perfect reason for Mako and I to start freaking out more.

"We will start with the girl!" Shouted Takaharu, as the boiler was moved underneath Mako.

"No! If I get that much oil on it, my uniform's going to be totally see-through!" Mako shouted.

"Priorities Mako! Please!" I shouted, tugging hard against the restraints, my breathing becoming more erratic.

A sudden gust of wind caught my attention, as I saw a robed figure jump into the air, before slamming her foot down onto a no-star, before doing the same thing again and again, making her way towards us.

A sudden flash of red was seen, as the hooded figure slammed into Mako's restraints.

"Ryuko!" I heard Mako exclaim, before the sound of creaking metal was heard.

"Hold on tight!" Ryuko said, as she jumped away from the one-stars that lunged at her, leading to those pour souls getting covered in that bread stuff, before being plunged into the boiler, coming out as fried dicks.

I looked up, seeing Ryuko and a now safe Mako, spin through the air, landing a few feet away from Takaharu.

"So you've come, transfer student!" Exclaimed Takaharu.

"Using a hostage is playing dirty!" Said Ryuko. "Two is overkill."

"Thank you!" I shouted from my still restrained position.

"I thought you were a boxer. If you are, then let's settle this one on one!" Ryuko shouted.

"I don't recall recruiting you as a club member, but as you wish!" Said Takaharu. "But your other friend doesn't get off that easily, he to has been charged with treason against Honnouji Academy."

"Of course I have…" I muttered, as my breathing started to get heavy again.

The sound of a bell being struck seemed to indicate that start of round one, as Takaharu seemed to be all to confident in himself.

"I'm gonna haze you like a newbie!" He shouted, sending out a torrent of left jabs, each of them bouncing off the ring and rebounding into Ryuko.

"How do you like it? The squared circle is overflowing with my flood of left jabs!" Said Takaharu.

"And… he… moves into a right straight! But it's really a corkscrew!" He exclaimed, his right boxing glove becoming some sort of drill, as it closed in on Ryuko. "Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai!"

Now I know what you might be thinking? How dead is she? She's actually a lot more fine then I'd imagine you'd be after an attack like that, but I think she wishes she were dead after this.

The robes Ryuko was wearing seemed to explode off her, as she was left standing in this weird red and black sailor suit looking suit, only if it showed WAY more skin than necessary.

The people in the crowd seemed to explode at this, while I just seemed to start struggling harder against the restraints, a presence familiar, yet unnerving seemed to start taking over.

"W-w-wha-!?" Takaharu was dumbstruck, as he stared at Ryuko in her basically naked state. "What sort of outfit is that!?"

"Quit Gawking!" Ryuko responded, a heavy blush on her face.

"Y-you're trying to distract me with it's sexiness!" Takaharu exclaimed.

"I'm not wearing this cause I want to!" Ryuko exclaimed.

"How dare you! You're mocking boxing! No, all sports!" Takaharu shouted.

"I am not!" Shouted Ryuko.

Takaharu seemed to step back, as he seemed to reach for his pants. "All right, then. In that case, I'll take the liberty of undressing, too."

"Hey! Now you're the one who's mocking it!" Ryuko exclaimed, before the sound of snapping chains were heard.

"I'll take off the soft gloves that I had been wearing for away bouts." Said Takaharu, leaving Ryuko jaw dropping at this.

"What!?" Ryuko exclaimed.

"Behold! These are the real Honnouji Academy Boxing Club President Athleticism-augmenting Two-Star Gloves!" Takaharu exclaimed, the glove looking more like a metal box with spikes poking out of every end. "If I didn't wrap them, students from other schools would be too scared to fight me. But having them out for all to see like this fills me with even more strength."

"This… Is… A… Goku… Uniform!" Takaharu exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Even someone like me who doesn't know the rules can see that's illegal." Said Ryuko. "But still… you're on."

The bell was hit once more, round two had begun. I think I'm losing feeling in my legs now.

"I don't know what you had hidden in that cloak you were wearing, but now that you're half naked, I'm going to rip what little fabric remains to shreds and send you flying!" Takaharu shouted, going for the same attack as before.

While everyone seemed to expect the uniform to basically disintegrate upon contact, in actuality, it was Takaharu's glove that seemed to shatter apart.

"W-What!?" Takaharu exclaimed. "My glove!"

"Your glove isn't the only thing that turns to steel! So does my outfit!" Shouted Ryuko.

* * *

 _It's dark again, I'm not passed out, I can still barely hear what's happening, but it's not what I seem to be focusing on._

 _I'm back in that jail cell. I don't see anything inside it, but I do hear something._

 _There's a sudden growl, as my eyes widen at what was once a mirror image of myself, as instead of the red eyed version of me, some kind of creature stands before me._

 _And suddenly, I feel very hungry._

* * *

Why… does it hurt?

What… smells so… good?

I feel myself struggle against the restraints again, this time, the sound of bending metal is heard.

I look back to the fight between Ryuko and Takaharu, seeing them both staring at me with shock.

I on the other hand… am looking at a meal.

I feel my tongue involuntarily trace my lips, as I clench my hand shut, an inaudible growl escaping my throat as I struggle on the restraints.

The Inaudible growls turn into full on roars, as I start violently struggling against the restraints.

At this exact moment, I was back to the cage, only for the bars to be torn off and-

Suddenly, I feel something inside me snap, as I let out a scream of pain, as I finally break free of the restraints. My eyes changing from their natural green colour, to a blood red.

 **(Play Armour Zone - TV size)**

 _As the restraints fall, I land on my left hand, before I shoot myself high into the air, steam exploding outwards as he lands on the ground, steam still barreling off him._

 _Taking a step back, both Ryuko and Takaharu look at him unsure, as a green form walks out of the steam, hunched over as if ready to pounce at any second._

 _This creature, green in colour, seemed to be looking at them as prey would. The body looked to have been some sort of armour, but it looked to… organic. What looked like red spikes seemed to stick out of the beast, forming what looked to be a ribcage, while also giving his limbs something sharp to attack with._

 _ **Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**_

 _Red bug like eyes stared down the two life fiber wearing individuals, the reptilian looking head of the creature unnerving several onlookers._

 _ **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!**_

 _The steam seems to stop evaporating around him, as he stares down his first victim._

 _ **Oh...soudou no derivation**_

 _His breathing is slow, yet precise, as he slowly starts to walk to the left, still facing the Boxing Club President._

 _ **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**_

 _His head snaps to Ryuko, who had taken a step back without warning._

 _ **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo**_

 _Satsuki looks down at this development from above, a calculating look on her face._

 _ **Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**_

 _He seems to look back at Takaharu, before screeching loudly, leaning back as it's roar echoes across the entirety that is Honnouji Academy._

 _ **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bringing out the Beast

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello Everyone, 0n3dgeProductions here! And welcome back to another chapter of The Rules of Survival.**

 **I'd like to quickly say thanks to everyone who gave this story a shot. It's also a big relief to know that chapter one wasn't taken as a piece of crap that needed to get it's pace better. Like, holy crap, I have more than 20 people following, and possibly also favourited if it gets to that by the time I'm done writing this.**

 **Well, the good news is that the pacing is going to be MUCH better now that we're not setting things up now. (I mean, there is still a few things, but things get better, I swear.)**

 **So with all this said, onto reviews!**

 **(Note: Will only respond to reviews if they have some kind of question I can really answer.)**

 **To Shin Gold Inspiration (Guest): That's the point though. Bryce is supposed to struggle with this, but it won't be as bad as it could be.**

 **To Revamped Persona: I could list several ways, but the register only gives a special medication that suppresses an Amazon's urges to eat human flesh (Which lasts about two years). So technically, it's still an issue of protein.**

 **To Zero (Guest): I don't see that really happening anytime soon, sorry if you were hoping for it.**

 **I've had a bunch of people recommend having Bryce consume Life Fibers instead of proteins, or as a way to keep his Amazon side from taking over. To which I say, while the idea is tempting, I will not be using it, as for a few reasons.**

 **One, Amazon Cells are a human eating cell, which means they require proteins. Two, I don't exactly understand how someone would go about eating such a thing, as I doubt it'd be like how Ryuko absorbs them. Three, I have a solution that is canon to the Amazon story as to how to keep the 'other' side under control.**

 **WIth all that done, onto the story!**

 **AMAZON!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

" _What the fuck…?" Takaharu said, as the creature's bug like eyes scanned Takaharu, as it crouched down into an animalistic stance._

 _In an instant, the creature dashed forward, being recognized as a blur to most individuals, as it grabbed onto his shoulders before bringing it's knee up, slamming Takaharu's face into it's waiting knee._

 _The boxer stumbled back a few steps, as the creature let out a roar._

" _This match is one on one!" Shouted Takaharu, firing off a slew of left jabs. "Don't interfere monster!"_

 _The creature was caught off guard and was slammed by all of them, knocking him towards Ryuko._

 _The transfer student looked at the Creature, only to jump back as said creature tried punching Ryuko, it's attention quickly returning to Takaharu._

 _It let out another roar, before charging once more at Takaharu, sliding under another of his punches, before slicing takaharu with the spikes on its forearms._

" _Bastard!" Takaharu shouted, landing a solid uppercut on the creature, as he was sent tumbling backwards, steam leaking off him as he returned to his human form, knocked out._

* * *

My eyes snapped open, as the sound of something heavy impacting the floor and then the wall, and then the floor again was heard, as I stood up, before clutching my side.

"What the…" I muttered, looking down at myself as I looked down at the bandages that were wrapped around me. "This feels… familiar…"

I heard some commotion coming from outside the room I was in. I quickly walked over to the door, the smell of fresh meat wafting in the air. I opened up the door, finding Ryuko (Who was also covered in her own bandages), Mako, Mataro, and Mr. Makanshoku just sorta sitting there.

"...Uh… hi?" I said, as Ryuko looked at me weary for some reason.

"Ah! Bryce! Good, you're awake!" Mako said, running over to me and pulling me fully into the room.

"You were so cool there! Roaring and going all beastial on his ass!" Mataro said, as I turned to look at him in confusion.

"Huh… What? What is he talking about?" I asked Ryuko.

"He's talking about that transformation thing you did earlier! You know, the one where you became a freakin lizard!?" Ryuko said, as if it was obvious.

"...I think hanging upside down did something to my brain, I passed out after Takaharu's glove slammed into you. On that note, HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" I shouted, only to sigh afterwards.

"Look, we can talk about this later, because I'm just as in the dark as you are." I said. "Side note: What was that crashing sound I heard earlier?"

"That was Ryuko landing a solid uppercut to daddy's chin!" Mako said.

"And the subsequent crashes?" I asked.

"Dad being a pinball in a pinball machine." Mataro said.

"...Okay then." I muttered.

"You were totally bad-ass, swinging that scissor around half naked!" Mataro said. "Nobody in their right mind would fight dressed like that!"

Ryuko first responded by punching him upside the head, resulting in Mataro landing headfirst on the ground. "Bite me! It's complicated, all right!"

"That hurt, damn it!" Mataro said. "I was the one who brought you here!"

The door behind Ryuko suddenly slid open, as she stopped and turned to Mrs. Makanshoku.

"If belting my husband and Mataro makes you feel better, feel free to belt away!" Said Mrs. Makanshoku.

"How did I-?" Ryuko asked, looking at the bandages covering her.

"Daddy treated you! You'd never guess it, but he's a back-alley doctor." Said Mako.

"I can vouch for it, he bandaged me up on my first day here." I said, nodding as I laid back.

"If you compare the number of people he's killed instead of saved, he's killed more!" Said Mako, a smile on her face, as Ryuko and I both sweatdropped.

"That's a bad thing." Ryuko said.

"Don't worry about it." Mr. Makanshoku said, waving Ryuko off. "The dead ones don't sue you."

Mr. Makanshoku was shoved aside, as Mrs. Makanshoku shoved her husband aside as she slammed a pot of… something onto the table.

"Oh, right! I know it's nothing fancy, but eat all you like!" Said Mrs. Makanshoku.

Ryuko and I shared a glance, before looking back at the 'food' in front of us.

"Go ahead guys, don't be shy!" Said Mako, pointing at what was for dinner. "It's unidentifiable stuff made into croquettes, and unidentifiable stuff made into miso soup!"

I swear I saw a worm move in one of the croquettes.

"Oh, you! I only use non-poisonous ingredients." Said Mrs. Makanshoku.

"Better dig in before I eat it all!" Said Mataro, shovelling food into his mouth.

I stole a glance back at Ryuko, only to see… a dog wearing a hoodie eating the food that was dropped onto her plate.

"Down, Guts! Your food is out there!" Mako shouted, picking the dog up before proceeding to throw him out the window, as Mr. Makanshoku closed the window like this was normal.

The next thing I realized, the dog had opened the OTHER window, and had jumped back at Ryuko's plate, cleaning it spotless.

"We call him Guts 'cause he eats with 'gusto'." Said Mataro, as I just sighed, before looking down at the assortment of croquettes, before I started unconsciously grabbing certain ones from the pile.

I looked down at one of the croquettes in my hand, before taking a bite of it, and then another, and then another and another.

I had soon devolved into shovelling the food into my mouth as well, as the texture of meat was felt against my teeth, as I ate like a starving animal. The outside conversation around me turning into white noise as I kept eating what was on my plate.

* * *

" _Great… I'm back here again…" I muttered, looking around at the area before me, a dark cage in the middle, the sound of someone tearing into meat with no regards for how they sounded echoed throughout the room, as I slowly walked forward, moving my hand out to touch the bars as I looked inside to see… myself, eating-_

" _Oh god…!" I muttered, bringing a hand to my mouth, as the other me turned to smile at me, blood splattered on it's face, it's red eyes looking at me with glee, as In it's arms it held a severed human arm._

 _I took a step back, as the other me did the same, steam bellowing off it, as It smiled at me before some weird reptilian creature slammed it's arms against the bars, screaming out in rage._

* * *

"GAAAH!" I bolted up, placing a hand on my chest, as I felt my my hand shake, only to look down to see a green limb where my arm should have been, steam bellowing off it as it slowly returned to normal.

"What… What the hell just happened?" I muttered, standing up and changing back into my normal clothes.

I turned to my right, finding a still snoring Mataro and Mr. Makanshoku.

"Right…" I muttered to myself. "...Where the hell is my bag?"

I walked out of the room, finding a now awake Ryuuko being dragged out the door by Mako.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted, running off after them.

* * *

"There's a pretty distinct gap between rich and poor." Said Ryuuko.

"Well, it's a city ruled by Lady Satsuki." Said Mako.

"...How exactly…?" I asked.

"Top-tier students get put into the exclusive residential area. Lower-tier students like us get the slums." Said Mako.

"Your position at school determines where you live?" Asked Ryuuko.

"It feels more like your performance in CLUBS determines such a thing." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Said Mako, as we stepped out of the lift and walked into the school's grounds. "Bryce, Ryuuko, Mom said that if you guys need a place to-"

The sudden impact of a tennis ball to the side of Mako's face, followed by a dozen or so more, caused both Ryuuko and I to recoil back.

"Mom said that! If you don't have a place to stay! You can stay! With us!" Mako said, in between the impacts of the tennis balls. "She's already filled the paperwork!"

"Mako, now is NOT the time!" I shouted, turning to the source of the impact.

"What's the big idea!?" Ryuuko exclaimed, as we turned to see a large group of tennis players, in the middle the person I assumed to be the leader.

"Ah, you're the transfer student who was rude to Lady Satsuki, as I recall." Said the leader, as shark like grin on her face. "Stay out of this, I am girls' tennis club president Omiko Hakodate."

"Jesus christ! Is that even legal!?" I exclaimed, looking at the giant tennis racket Hakodate was holding.

"Club member Mako Makanshoku has failed to fulfill her club obligations. She is being purged as a result." Said Hakodate.

"What the hell did she do wrong?" I asked.

"She skipped yesterday's club practice." Said Hakodate. "Our rule is that anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer the 110 Million Cannonball Serves. Outsiders have no right to complain about internal club policies."

"Yesterday? Mako was being held hostage yesterday!" Said Ryuuko. "Of course she didn't come to your stupid practice!"

"The issue is that she was taken hostage without permission." Said Hakodate.

"You DO realize what the word HOSTAGE means, right?" I asked, before ducking behind Ryuuko.

"Begin." Hakodate said, as the tennis players began serving at us, Ryuuko taking the brunt of the attacks, blocking them with her guitar case.

"Cut that out, damn it!" Shouted Ryuuko. "Go on ahead, Mako! You'll be expelled if you're late, right?"

"Yeah!" Mako said, dashing off in an instant. "Thanks a bunch! See you later, 'kay?"

"Yup." Ryuuko responded, as Hakodate turned to face us.

"So, you're saying that you will take us on?" Asked Hakodate.

"I owe her for a meal and a night's lodging." Said Ryuuko.

"And so do I, I guess…" I said, taking a step to the right.

"How amusing. Don't get too full of yourself just because you defeated the Boxing Club's Fukuroda." Said Hakodate, the telescope looking eyepiece zooming in on us, a shark like grin on her face.

"I'm going to make quick work of those Goku Uniforms of yours!" Said Ryuuko. "Let's do it Senketsu!"

"...Uh, Ryuuko… You DO know my name isn't Senketsu, right?" I asked, deadpanning as nothing happened.

"Shut it Bryce! Hey! Senketsu, let's get to it!" Said Ryuuko, smacking her uniform. "Hey, what's wrong with you!"

"She's talking to her clothes… how thoroughly disappointing." Said Hakodate, the eyepiece switching to a blue one. "Die."

"Screw you! There's a reason-" Ryuuko exclaimed, before I tackled her to the side, avoiding a barrage of tennis balls.

"Now is NOT the time!" I shouted at Ryuuko, standing up, only for both of us to get hit by a second barrage of tennis balls, and get sent flying.

It was at this point, that my consciousness faded.

* * *

"Fine. I'll pound that tennis club president into the dirt, then you're gonna tell me everything I want to know!" Said a familiar voice, as I felt my eyes open, finding myself covered in some kind of blanket, before the sound of a door slamming was heard.

"Now that that's taken care of…" The blanket was suddenly removed, as I looked up at the sight of my homeroom teacher.

"...Teach?" I asked.

"That's right, I'm your homeroom teacher, Aikuro Mikisugi." Said Mikisugi.

" ...Wait, why the hell can't I move?" I realized, looking around, finding I was still wearing my clothes, but my left sleeve was rolled up.

"Acupuncture." He said, pulling out some pins from my back, as I stood up, finding my coat a few feet away. "Talk about your crazy extracurricular lessons…"

"Look this is great and all, thanks for not leaving me for dead, but WHY AM I HERE?" I asked.

"Relax, I'm getting to that." He said, pulling out a silver armlet out of a side drawer.

"Now then, it's time I teached you something about yourself." He said, grabbing hold of my arm, before clamping something down on my left biceps, as I felt a bunch of needle like spikes pierce my arm.

"GAAAH!" I exclaimed, dropping to my knees, as I grabbed the armlet that was now on my arm, finding a familiar looking register now stuck on my arm, two bright blue lights emitted from the register.

"Now then, let's talk about you." Said Mikisugi, as he swept his sunglasses off in a matter of seconds, as everything seemed to gain a purple glow.

"...What?" I muttered, as I watched as he pulled his tie off his body.

"You, are an Amazon." Said Mikisugi, as I felt my eyes widened.

"What? Wait… why the hell did you put this thing on me?" I asked, pointing to the register on my arm.

"Simple. Being an Amazon, you're cells crave Human cells. What do you think happens when your Amazon cells take over?" He asked, as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "You transform into you Amazon Form, and you start eating humans."

My eyes widened. "What!?"

"The register on your arm distributes a drug that keeps this urge from overtaking you." Said Mikisugi, his shirt slowly sliding off, as two purple lights started emanating from his nipples.

"Look that's great and all, but could you PLEASE STOP STRIPPING!?" I asked.

"Meat." He said, as I deadpanned.

"What?" I asked.

"Being an Amazon, your diet consists mostly, if not only, of Proteins." Said Mikisugi. "Now that your cells have awakened, you'll need to eat proteins so that your cells don't go out haywire. That'll effectively register the armless useless."

"Ah! Yes, almost forgot." He said, walking over to a drawer, pulling out my backpack.

"Hey! That's-!"

"Yes, it is." Said Mikisugi, handing me back the bag, as I quickly searched inside, finding the Amazon Driver still inside. "I'd like to ask how you got your hands on that driver there."

"I… bought it?" I said, dropping the bag as I stared into the eyes of the driver, the driver looking like it was made out of metal instead of the plastic look it had before. I quickly dropped it back in my bag.

"Well, it doesn't concern me right now." Mikisugi said, quickly putting his clothes back on. "You should probably go help Ryuuko. I have no doubt she'll beat the Tennis Club President… but I can't say the same about any newcomers."

I nodded, before rushing out the door, driver back in my possession.

* * *

"Whoever designed this place to have THIS MANY STAIRS…!" I muttered, as I finally reached the school grounds. "Focus Focus… Ryuuko…"

I took an intake of air through my nose, as a familiar smell caught my attention.

"Wait, I can use smell as a means of tracking? I'm seeing more ups than downs right now…" I muttered, running over to the tennis fields, finding Ryuuko facing a bunch of one stars and a three-star with green hair.

"Well, he's new." I said, running over.

"Don't get to full of yourself, bitch." Said the Three-star.

"I could say the same to you, asshat." I responded, walking over next to Ryuuko. "Sorry I'm late, a stripper wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh, you too?" Ryuuko asked, as we stared down the Three-star.

"Wait, Sanageyama." Said a voice as Sanageyama turned to let Satsuki walk forward. "The victor of the match is that girl."

Both Ryuuko and Sanageyama turned to look at Satsuki in shock, as I just clenched my hand.

"Lady Satsuki!" Sanageyama said in shock, as he and the group of one stars bolted aside, leaving Ryuuko and I in an open circle, face to face with Satsuki.

"So, are you going to tell me? Are you the Scissor Blade Woman?" Said Ryuuko.

A quickly movement flashed, as a large cut was formed in Senketsu.

"What!?" Ryuuko exclaimed.

"If you wish to know the answer, ask the question with your skill!" Said Satsuki.

"...Ryuuko." I said, turning to her. "I think a tactical retreat is in order."

"What!?" Ryuuko asked, turning to me, only to pause as she looked down at her uniform. "That's because you drank too much blood!"

I looked at Ryuuko confused, before turning back to Satsuki.

"Secret Sword Bakuzan. This sword can cut even a Kamui." Said Satsuki.

"It's edge is even keener than that scissor's." Said Satsuki, as she pulled her sword back to strike, as she seemed to grow huge.

I moved before my mind registered it, as I was between both women, my arm held up, Bakuzan pressing down on my arm, three spikes poking out of my black coat, steam wafting off my arm.

What I also noticed, was that the area behind me, minus Ryuuko, blew up in a gust of wind, as I felt myself go into a crouch.

"Ryuuko! We need to go! NOW!" I shouted, gritting my teeth, as I swung my arm forward, forcing Satsuki back. "We can discuss this at a later date."

Steam seemed to erupt from both my arm and Ryuuko's uniform, as we made distance from Satsuki.

"Mark my words! Next time, I'll finish this once and for all!" Shouted Ryuuko, steam erupting from her form. "Let's go, guys!"

"'Kay!" Mako responded, as I rushed off alongside them.

* * *

A full day had passed, nothing of interest had really occurred. Of course, part of that was due to the fact that I still had a shack of my own, so I didn't need to answer any unwanted questions, but that's beside the point.

I sat down at my desk with as much interest as I would normally give my other classes when I was at school before this. Next to none.

"The Hitler Cabinet was inaugurated on January 10th, 1933." Said Mikisugi, as I slowly opened and closed my eyes. "Afterwards, it pursued a dictatorial system, and with the death of president Hindenburg in august of the following year, Hitler became head of state, which completed the transition to that system."

I turned to look at Ryuko, finding her sending a death glare at Mikisugi.

Class quickly ended after that, as Ryuuko followed after our homeroom teacher at a brisk pace, while I followed behind by a bit.

Mikisugi quickly turned a corner, and Ryuuko turned to follow.

"Wha-? Where'd he disappear to!?" Ryuuko exclaimed, as I quickly ducked.

"Ryuuko!" Mako was quickly seen flying overhead, as Ryuuko caught her and spun her around to lose the momentum, before placing her on her feet. "Where are you wandering off to on your own?"

"This is-" Ryuuko said, as I looked at the note that was held on Mako's back by a single needle.

"See me after school where we met before. -Aikuro Mikisugi." Ryuuko read, before ripping the note off of mako, taking the needle with it. "That bastard!"

"To be fair, he can't exactly explain things here." I said, shrugging, as Ryuko turned to me, glaring. "Okay fine, I'll stop playing pacifist for now."

I looked down at my watch. "This is gonna be a long day…"

* * *

"It's a big problem, you looking at me with such passion in your eyes at school." Said Mikisugi, as I stood behind Ryuuko, who had taken to sitting cross legged on the couch. "It'd be bad for both of us if word would spread that you and I were too close, right?"

The next thing I knew, Ryuuko was holding up Mikisugi by the collar of his shirt.

"Who and who? There's some jokes that just aren't cool to say!" Said Ryuko.

Mikisugi reached up to his collar, as he started to unbutton his shirt. "You're quite naive when it comes to this subject."

Ryuuko quickly sat back down. "All I want is for you to tell me who the hell you are and why the hell you know about Senketsu."

"She ain't the only one with questions." I said, drawing their attention, as I took my coat off, laying it on the couch. "I also have some questions about myself that you seem more than knowledgeable about."

I sighed. "But I can wait a bit longer for those. Besides, I'd rather not get in the way of her answers." I walked over to the still open window, as I closed it, leaning against the wall.

"Our deal was that you would tell me if I beat up that Hakodate chick from the Tennis Club, remember?" Ryuuko stated.

Mikisugi sat down on the couch, his shirt open. "A man's word is only good on the day it's made. The next day, well…"

Ryuuko glared at the man, fed up. She quickly kicked the guitar case open, drawing her scissor blade, pointing it at the man's face.

Mikisugi smirked, as he ran a hand up his face, catching his sunglasses in his hand while changing his hairstyle back the way it was when I had last been here.

"Life Fibers." Mikisugi said.

"Uh, what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It refers to fighting fibers that have a life of their own." Said MIkisugi, his shirt slowly dropping off his shoulders. "The fabric of One-Star uniforms is 10% life fibers, Two-Stars contain 20%."

"And so on and so forth…" I muttered.

"These special fibers enhance human strength and draw out special abilities." Said Mikisugi.

"Now that you mention it..." Said Ryuuko, thinking back. "That was a life fiber?"

"However, there exist in this world outfits woven entirely out of life fibers." Said Mikisugi. "These are the Kamui."

"Senketsu is one?" Ryuuko asked.

"Wait, her outfit?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The only people who know the secret of Life Fibers are the Kiryuin clan, and your father, Isshin Matoi." Said Mikisugi. "The Kiryuin clan must have attacked Dr. Matoi to try to steal the Kamui he possessed and keep the secret for themselves."

"Killing a man over clothing, seems legit…" I said.

"How do you know all this?" Asked Ryuuko.

"I hate the Kiryuins' despotism too." Said Mikisugi. "I was working with Dr. Matoi to try and thwart their plans for world domination."

"After he died, I received a letter. He had sent it before he died." Said Mikisugi. "When I die, be sure to give You-know-what to my daughter. It's just like dead leaves in the forest."

"So my meeting with Senketsu was set up by you, then?" Asked Ryuuko.

"Thanks to you coming home to the mansion, I was able to provide the perfect meeting spot." Said Mikisugi.

"As great as this conversation is going, I still have unanswered questions." I said, drawing their attention.

"Yes?" Mikisugi asked.

I grabbed my shirt, tossing it off me.

"Don't join him in stripping!" Shouted Ryuuko.

I grabbed the register on my left arm. "Register. Explain. NOW!"

"What else do you want me to explain?" Asked Mikisugi.

"How about how you got your hands on this here Amazon Register." I said.

"Actually, that was yours." Said Mikisugi, as I raised an eyebrow. "You tossed it aside in the bar I was at. I picked it up and found it matched something that Dr. Matoi had been working on."

"Ryuuko's dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He developed the Register, and the drug inside it to keep Amazons from going out and eating people. However, there never was a reason for him to ever really use it." MIkisugi said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Amazon Cells were a creation made by the Kiryuin clan, or at least, someone working under them." Said Mikisugi. "Whatever the case was, the cells were thought to have been destroyed, as someone higher up didn't like the idea of Amazons being around."

"I can't imagine why." I remarked sarcastically.

"So imagine my surprise when one of my students end up transforming into one." Said Mikisugi, as he shook his head. "Coupled with that there Driver you got, I'm about as lost as you are about all this."

"Wait wait wait!" Ryuuko said, as we turned to her. "Mind filling me in on this!?"

"Long story short, I'm an 'Amazon' and if I didn't have this thing on," I pointed to the Amazon Register. "I'd probably be going around eating people."

"...I'm trying really hard to take you seriously right now." Said Ryuuko. "But it's like I thought, it was that Satsuki Kiryuin chick that killed my father?"

"I can't say for sure." Said Mikisugi, as I sighed.

"Fine, then." Said Ryuuko. "I'll beat it out of her. WIth my own two hands."

"I went undercover at the Honnouji Academy to try to uncover what the Kiryuin's are up to." Said Mikisugi. "At school, you and I are teacher and student. Don't make contact without taking precautions."

"Of course, you're more than welcome to cross that line here." Mikisugi said, leaning a little over Ryuuko.

Ryuuko kicked up her scissor blade, slicing Mikisugi's jeans apart at the zipper, his pants opening up. "By 'that line', you mean the border of life and death?"

"You're a seventeen year old who doesn't know how to take a joke, I see." Mikisugi said, standing up.

"One more thing." Ryuuko said. "When Senketsu awakens, why does he turn into that sleazy, midriff-bearing number?"

"Chalk that up to your father's taste." Said Mikisugi.

"Y-you're kidding!" Said Ryuuko.

"Ooh, that does not give good points to ol' Dr. Matoi…" I muttered, my left eye twitching.

"I'd hate to think that, anyway." Said Mikisugi. "There's a lot of things I don't understand about Kamui, or Amazonz, either. You both will have to find those answers yourself."

"Great…" I muttered, sighing as I pulled my shirt back on, grabbing my coat and bag as I walked out the door. "Let's go Ryuuko, we aren't getting anything else out of him today."

Ryuuko stood up, walking out the door with me as we started our trek back to the Mankanshoku's.

"...So… You're a man eating Lizard?" Ryuuko asked.

"Uh, yeah… apparently." I said, giving her a side glance. "...You don't seem all that worried about the fact I might end up eating you if this thing ever runs out of juice."

"Ha! Like I'd give you the chance." Said Ryuuko, a smirk on her face.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my Amazon form could give your Kamui a run for it's money." I said, smiling.

"You got beaten by that two-star boxing club guy!" Said Ryuuko.

"Two things. One: I did hit him! I think... Two: I was passed out and was basically relying on Instincts in that form. Besides, you ALSO lost to him before." I said, flicking her shoulder.

"And I fixed that mistake." Ryuuko said, as I just rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say." I said, chuckling. "Welp, I'm gonna head back to my… shack. I'll see you tomorrow."

I gave a wave as I walked away, unconsciously grabbing the register underneath my coat as I felt a shiver go up my spine.

* * *

"...No dream tonight…" I mumbled, sitting up as I rolled my neck. "...I'm not sure if I should be relieved or worried…"

I sat up, walking over to the small area I had dubbed a kitchen, pulling out a carton of eggs.

"...It confirms it… I'm an Amazon…" I muttered, looking down at my right hand. "...It's… scary I'm this calm about everything."

I sighed, as I turned on the singular stovetop, as I started boiling water.

"Well, I don't really have time for anything quick… Might as well make some things for the road…" I muttered, shaking some salt into the pot.

I turned towards a nearby chair, grabbing a package that had been at my doorstep last night.

"...My no-star uniform huh?" I asked, taking out the uniform. "...To you I say, no thank you. I will take the pants though."

I quickly got changed into the fresh pair of pants, throwing on the undershirt that the uniform came with, before grabbing my black overcoat and slipping it on.

"...They should be done by now." I said, pulling out a spoon as I carefully pulled out the now hard-boiled eggs and placed them in a sack. "This should be good for now."

I got the last hard-boiled egg out of the pot, turning the stove off as I did so, before picking it up and eating it, the crunch of the egg shell not doing me wonders.

"...Not bad…" I said, licking my lips. "...I should better head out so I don't miss Ryuuko and Mako."

I made my way to the door, grabbing my bag on the way out.

* * *

I rubbed my ear a bit as Ryuuko let out a full blown yawn, a tired look on her face.

"What's wrong, Ryuuko?" Mako asked. "Didn't get enough sleep?"

"I couldn't get to sleep because it felt like something bad was going to happen." Said Ryuuko.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one." I said, running a hand on my chin, a small stubble forming there.

"You're wide awake." Said Ryuuko.

"Doesn't mean I didn't feel something off." I said, before the sound of fabric in the wind caught our attention.

Suddenly two rows of flags rose up, forming a giant arena of sorts.

We all quickly raised are arms, as a bright light shone down from the tower at the heart of Honnouji academy, blinding us.

At the top, a familiar face was staring Ryuuko down.

"Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuuko said, glaring at the student council president.

"You've come, Ryuuko Matoi." Said Satsuki.

I felt a spike of uneasiness rush through me, as I unconsciously grabbed another of my hard boiled eggs. I quickly realized what I was doing and devoured it.

"To what do I owe the honor of this grand welcome?" Ryuuko asked smugly, while Mako just stared on, draw dropped.

Ryuuko quickly dropped the smug attitude. "Here you are, going to the trouble of waiting for me. What brought this on?"

Satsuki started walking down the stairway, as I felt myself tense up.

"It was you who said that when next we met, you would settle matters once and for all, remember?" Asked Satsuki.

"How very conscientious of you." Ryuuko said. "Mako, Bryce, stand back."

"'Kay! Like they say, having your health, that's the important thing!" Mako said, running off.

"Ryuuko." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder as I looked at the descending Satsuki. "...Something doesn't feel right… Be careful."

I quickly ran off, going inside the school walls as I knew exactly who I was looking for.

"What the hell's going on here teach?" I asked Mikisugi, walking up next to him as we looked out the window at the fight that was about to happen.

"Take a look for yourself." He said, as blue stars of light emanated from Satsuki's position, as her uniform seemed to turn blood red, before she was completely covered by a dome of energy, before it exploded outwards.

" _ **LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE! KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_ " The distinct shout from Satsuki was heard as she emerged, the crowd of one-stars nearby clapping furiously.

"...I have no words for this…" I said, staring at Satsuki, who was wearing an outfit that seemed to be even more kinky than Ryuuko's when she transformed. Steam seemed to blow out of some kind of exhaust on Satsuki's shoulders.

"Uh-oh. Little Miss Satsuki went and brought something dangerous to show and tell." Said Mikisugi.

"Oh, you don't say!" I said, turning to the teacher, before turning back to see Ryuuko transformed. "This is just getting ridiculous…"

Something seemed to shine in between the two, before an explosion of kenetic force slammed into the area around them, sending some one-stars back.

"Holy shit…" I muttered, looking on as Ryuuko charged Satsuki.

Satsuki simply swung her sword horizontally, the act of which forcing Ryuuko to block with her scissor blade, the kinetic force from the swing slamming into the scissor blade.

Satsuki continued this assault, swinging around as if she didn't care, as Ryuuko tried desperately to block the incoming strikes, as more and more of her blood seemed to splatter on the ground.

"This isn't looking good." Said Mikisugi.

Ryuuko slid underneath one of Satsuki's attacks, before charging at her flank, swinging her scissor blade.

"Got her!" I said.

"No." Said Mikisugi, as I turned to him, only to look back to see Satsuki had blocked the strike not even looking back at Ryuuko.

"Holy crap…" I said, putting a hand on my forehead. "...How the hell is she supposed to beat her!?"

"..." Mikisugi stayed quiet, as I clenched my fist, running out of the classroom.

"Fuck the sidelines." I said, reaching into my backpack and pulling out the Amazon Driver, tossing my bag aside.

"Bryce!" I heard Mako shout.

"Don't worry about me!" I shouted back, before the area of the school in front of me seemed to cave in, as I saw a white and red blur shoot down the hallway.

"Oh come on!" I shouted, charging after them, barely dodging a desk or two.

I skidded to a stop. "Where the hell did they go!?" I asked myself, before and explosion caught my attention as I ran down the stairwell next to me, running out into the courtyard, seeing Satsuki pull a now untransformed Ryuuko up by the hair.

"How pathetic. The kamui saved you from passing out from blood loss?" Asked Satsuki, as I skidded to a stop a few feet away. "But in a dormant Kamui, you might as well be naked."

"You know…" I said loudly, as Satsuki turned to face me, Ryuuko looking at me slightly shocked as well. "I'd REALLY like it if you put her down."

"Bryce Bridged…" Satsuki said, tossing Ryuuko aside. "The reptile."

"Oh, so that's the name I've been given, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Eh, I could've thought of better, honestly…"

Satsuki narrowed her eyes. "Why are you interfering?"

I pulled out the last hard-boiled egg I had, as I got a better grip of the Amazon Driver in my right hand. "A better question, is why are you letting me?"

I smirked. "I mean… you took her down in a few seconds flat, so why, the hell, am I still standing here, talking to YOU when you could be finishing this fight?"

"Allow me to show you." I said, glaring at her, before looking down at the hard-boiled egg in my left hand, crushing it, as I quickly devoured it.

I pulled the driver into the air, letting everyone have a good look.

I swallowed what was left of the egg, as I grabbed both sides of the belt on the driver, before pressing the driver to my waist, the belt stretching at both ends, before linking at the back, tightening to a perfect fit.

I let out a breath, before my breathing became more and more erratic, my hand grasping the handle of the driver on my left.

" _ **UUUUUUUUAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**_ " I roared out, as I twisted the handle down, before twisting it back into it's neutral position.

 _ **[OMEGA]**_

The eyes of the driver lit up red as my eyes changed into a similar red colour.

" _ **AMAZON!**_ " I shouted, as Satsuki decided she had enough of waiting, as she rushed me, only to be knocked back by a powerful force of energy that exploded outwards.

 _ **[Evo-Ev-EVOLUTION!]**_

Green energy swarmed around me, as I suddenly felt a surge of energy, yet also, a whole mess of conflicting instincts.

The energy slowly faded, as I stood up. In comparison to how I looked before, I could hazard a guess as to what I looked like now.

I looked around, gauging people's reactions.

Ryuuko looked at me with a look of shock, as she tried pushing herself up.

The group of one-stars surrounding us had looks of unease.

I stole a quick glance at Mako and Mikisugi, Mako was jaw dropped, while Mikisugi had a look of intrigue.

I turned to Satsuki, who was looking at me critically.

"...What are you?" Asked Satsuki.

"...In this form I believe you would refer to me as… Amazon Rider Omega." I said, turning to her, my voice slightly distorted. "I'm an Amazon."

Satsuki's eyes widened at this fact, as I turned to her.

"...You hurt my friend." I said, crouching down in a stance that felt all too comfortable. "And I don't like that kind of thing."

Satsuki seemed to brace herself, as my right hand squirmed uncontrollably for a second.

I let out a roar of anger, as I charged at Satsuki with a type of speed I didn't realize I ever had, as I landed in front of her, ducking under one of her swings, as I delivered a slash to her stomach.

"Damn Amazon!" She shouted, kicking me back towards Ryuuko, as I slid to a stop next to her.

"You okay?" I asked her, tilting my head to her direction in my crouch.

"I've been better." She said, holding her arm.

"Hang back for a bit, when you think you can join in, please feel free to do as such." I said, twitching.

"Are YOU alright?" She asked, referring to the twitches.

"Currently dealing with conflicting ideologies right now, instincts of an Amazon, versus me." I said. "The driver is doing MOST of the work keeping me in check."

I charged back over to Satsuki, blocking an incoming strike of her sword with the spikes on my arm, which might I say look a lot sharper, AND a lot stronger than before.

I growled, pushing her back as I grabbed onto the right handle, before violently pulling it out of the driver, what I could identify as a scythe, only with a shorter pole arm.

 _ **[VIOLENT BREAK]**_

I dashed forward, swinging the scythe up, as the blade seemed to cut a slice into Satsuki's uniform, looking much like the one she cut into Ryuuko's uniform earlier.

The scythe seemed to slowly melt away into a black slime, as I felt the grip leave my hand and reattach itself to the driver.

"Allow me to make my mark in the sand." I said, bringing my arm forward, slamming it into her sword. "Your ambition, your ideology of everything you consider necessary… I consider a goddamn dictatorship."

Satsuki managed to push me away, as I slid back a bit, steam slowly evaporating off me.

"And what of yours then?" Satsuki asked. "What kind of ambition could an Amazon like yourself be able to truly be able to call right!?"

"LET ME BLOW YOUR MIND THEN!" I shouted, twisting the left handle on the driver.

 _ **[VIOLENT PUNISH]**_

I swung up, my fist landing under her chin as I knocked her back.

"I don't HAVE an ambition." I said, breathing in, as steam covered me, as I stepped out of the steam in my human form. "But that doesn't matter to me. You declared yourself an enemy the damn second you brought innocent people into this."

"What? That Makanshoku girl?" Satsuki asked. "Is that it?"

"Well, you're half right." I said. "I'm also talking about every student here as well. And I know I'm right."

Satsuki seemed to get annoyed, as she raised her blade up to strike me.

"Besides…" I said, smirking. "I'm an Amazon. I don't need an ambition to show you how wrong you are. I'm not some damn animal… I'm as human at heart as the next guy. Which is a thousand times better than what I can say about you."

"Enough with you!" Satsuki shouted, swinging down her blade, only for it to clash against another weapon.

"You say I'm better off naked? Fine then!" Ryuuko shouted, as Satsuki reeled back.

"Matoi!?" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ryuuko seemed to answer, not to Satsuki, but someone else, as she pulled the pin on her glove out with her teeth, as energy seemed to swirl around Ryuuko, before she emerged, her Kamui looking a lot more like Satsuki's in design now, as I could feel the energy radiating off her.

"Booyah!" I shouted, as I let myself drop to my knees.

" _ **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONISE! KAMUI SENKETSU!**_ " Exclaimed Ryuuko, as she shot at Satsuki like a blur, energy exploding out of the exhaust vents on the transformed Kamui.

Satsuki seemed to reel back in shock, as I watched on as they became a blur of red and blue as they clashed.

I felt a spike of power from Ryuuko, as they seemed to exit the blurring speed, as Ryuuko's scissor blade seemed to open up.

" _ **SCISSOR BLADE: DECAPITATION MODE!**_ " Exclaimed Ryuuko, as she swung it at Satsuki, the latter barely avoiding the attack, as the surrounding area behind Satsuki exploded.

Satsuki seemed to stand up straight, both hands holding her sword in an actual stance now.

"This fight has finally become interesting." Said Satsuki.

I suddenly felt the urge to GTFO of dodge, as I pulled down on the Driver handle.

 _ **[OMEGA]**_

" _ **AMAZON!**_ " I shouted, as the surge of energy exploaded outwards, as I jumped out of the way of the collateral damage the fight both kamui wearer's had caused.

 _ **[Evo-Ev-EVOLUTION]**_

I currently had myself holding onto the tower, using my claws to keep myself up there, as I watched as the area below seemed to explode outwards, before imploding back into another explosion.

As the smoke started to clear, I jumped back down landing crouched down beside Ryuuko, who had collapsed to her knees, still conscious.

 **(Play Armour Zone - TV Size)**

"I'm going to crush them." Said Ryuuko.

"What?" Satsuki asked.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm gonna take all that lofty crap you spout about ambition and aspirations, and crush every single last one of them!" Shouted Ryuuko. "That oughta loosen your lips a little."

Satsuki smirked, as she turned and walked towards the somehow unharmed staircase. "How amusing. You're going to crush my ambitions, are you?" Asked Satsuki.

"No." I said, as steam evaporated off me, as I once again returned to my human form. "WE are going to crush your ambitions."

 _ **Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**_

I lent my hand out to Ryuuko, as she smirked, grabbing it as I helped her up.

 _ **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!**_

"Honnouji Academy is my kingdom!" Satsuki proclaimed. "If you both say you will topple it together, then I accept your challenge! Beginning tomorrow, all clubs will be after your head! Do you still think you can win?"

 _ **Oh...soudou no derivation**_

"You bet your ass we do." Said Ryuuko, pointing her scissor blade at Satsuki.

"Send your best, because either way you'll see them fall." I said, smirking.

 _ **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**_

"As you wish. Then defeat each and every student that comes after you!" Satsuki declared. "If you do, then Junketsu and I will face you again."

 _ **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo**_

"And if I win, you're gonna tell me everything." Said Ryuuko.

"We're agreed, then." Said Satsuki.

 _ **Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**_

"Bring it on." I said, pulling the driver off me and raising it up.

 _ **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Creature Within

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome back.**

 **I'm still trying to wrap my head around the number of people currently following and favoriting this story, it's unreal and I thank all of you.**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To Zero (Guest): I'm not entirely sure where I stand about pairings right now. As it currently stands, I don't have plans for any, but that may change as things go on.**

 **To Lil'Manuel.G: THIS! These are the reviews that I love getting. It's a mix of praise and recommendations on how I can improve, while also bringing things to light that I may have not realized. On the topic of Amazon Riders… well… let's just wait and see if anything happens.**

 **Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and sang me praises, you guys make my day better!**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Hey kid, wake up already."

I felt my eyes crack open, as I looked up to see Aikuro Mikisugi standing above me.

"What…? Why am I?" I asked myself, sitting up, finding I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"You passed on your way out of Honnouji." Said Mikisugi, as I rubbed my chin. "Considering what day it is today, I thought you'd want to wake up early."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at this, as I stood up, grabbing my bag which had been left conveniently next to the seat.

"No time to explain unfortunately." Said Mikisugi, as he pushed me over to the door. "You have classes to get to. And so do I."

I was quickly shoved out the door and turned around to see it slammed shut.

"...What?"

I sighed, before looking up.

"...It's still really early." I said. "The sun isn't even out yet."

I looked ahead, finding a bunch of students all piling up together, among them was a familiar red streak of hair that I was looking for.

"There they are…" I said, before walking a few steps back and jumping up, accidentally launching myself into the air, before landing next to the two as they surfed on top of the hoard of no-stars.

"Woah! Watch it Bryce!" Ryuuko said, as she looked at my entrance.

"Sorry! Still getting used to this." I said, using my bag as a makeshift board to surf on overtop of the no-stars. "Wait… why are you wearing your sleep wear?"

"Shut it, okay!" Ryuko said, looking away, a faint blush on her face. "Senketsu's in the laundry right now."

"Ah… okay, that explains it…" I said, nodding. "More importantly, what the hell is going on?"

"There is a day when all of Honnouji Academy's no-stars put their entire youth on the line when they go to school." Said Mako. "That day has dawned. Today is that day!"

"This is No-Late day!" Mako exclaimed, standing up on Ryuuko's guitar case.

The sun seemed to finally rise, as the sky turned brighter.

"No-Late day? What is that?" Ryuuko asked.

As if answering to her question, a section of the slums next to us seemed to immediately burst open, as Gamagoori emerged, standing tall on a platform with gold spikes that seemed to slid out into the open. All eyes locking onto the disciplinary committee chairman.

"I can see that you are confused, Transfer Students!" Gamagoori said, smirking at me and Ryuuko.

"You're that elite four jerk!" Ryuuko exclaimed.

"Disciplinary Committee Chairman and one of Honnouji Academy's Elite Four! Ira Gamagoori!" He announced, as everything went quiet. "Allow me to explain! No-Late day is a school event that comes once a semester, in which the disciplinary committee springs surprises on slacker No-Star students to whip them into shape!"

"When the siren goes off in the slums at 4AM, No-Star students must evade the traps that the Disciplinary Committee built with all the technology at our disposal and make it to school on time the first period bell rings at 8:30AM!" Gamagoori exposited. "And in the event they arrive late, they are expelled on the spot, so- WHAT THE HELL!?"

"WHAT KIND OF SLACKER OUTFIT IS THAT!?" Gamagoori asked, referring to Ryuuko's current choice of dress.

"My kamui's in the laundry! It'll be dropped off soon!" Shouted Ryuuko, covering herself with a blush on her face.

"Spare me your excuses." Said Gamagoori. "Leaving for school in a slovenly outfit like that is a mortal insult to both the academy, and Lady Satsuki!"

"And what part of being an insult to both the academy, and 'Lady Satsuki' seems out of character for her?" I asked, deadpanning.

Gamagoori looked at me with a glare.

"What!? I'm right aren't I?" I asked.

"Is it, though!?" Mako asked suddenly, as Gamagoori shifted his glare to Mako, only to find the girl had somehow moved next to him on the platform, the giant looking around in confusion on how the girl practically teleported in front of him.

"Ryuuko was asleep until just now! It's perfectly normal for sleeping people to wear pajamas!" Said Mako.

"Yeah, ones that fit…" I muttered, getting punched in the arm by Ryuuko for my response.

"No one can laugh at that!" Mako continued, as everyone looked on in confusion. "Or do you mean to say that you dress like that when YOU sleep, Gamagoori?"

"No, I sleep in the nude." Said Gamagoori.

"TMI!" I shouted.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep in the buff!" Mako said. "If you were sick, could you work to your fullest potential in an emergency?"

"Oh."

"Please wear pajamas like everyone else when you sleep!" Proclaimed Mako.

"What is your name?" Gamagoori asked Mako, still holding a glare at her.

"Second year class K, Mako Mankanshoku!" Said Mako, holding her own, more rounded, glare.

"Are we really letting this happen?" I asked Ryuuko.

"Looks like it." She said, as we both yawned from a mixture of waking up early, as well as from the spectacle in front of us.

"The pattern on my favourite pajamas is on Mt. Fuji, two hawks, and three eggplants!" Mako proclaimed.

"Mankanshoku, you say? I'll remember that." Said Gamagoori, before turning back to us, Mako slipping in between me and Ryuuko.. "Matoi! I couldn't care less what you happen to be wearing right now! But do you think you can reach the school without your Kamui?"

I narrowed my eyes as Gamagoori pulled out a button, which also happened to have decorative spikes on it, much like everything else here, and pressed it, sections of the slums sliding apart as the path to Honnouji Academy became a literal warzone.

"Behold the Disciplinary Committee's mighty barrier!" Gamagoori announced, as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Holy shit…" I said.

"Look guys! It's like the whole city's been turned into an amusement park!" Mako stated, as I turned to Ryuuko. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"And there's only three hours to go before our first class!" Mako exclaimed, looking at her watch. I followed suit, only to realize my watch was off… by about 14 hours.

Ryuuko smirked. "The people at this school sure love to hear themselves talk. All right, fine. You're on." She said, pointing her scissor blade at Gamagoori. "I'm gonna bust through every last one of those you bozos made!"

"As you wish! Students, commence commute!" Shouted Gamagoori. "Forward, march!"

In that exact second, every student ran full force at the stairs, as I did my best to stay close to Ryuuko and Mako.

"Guys, don't get separated!" Ryuuko shouted over the roar of students running.

"Kay!" Mako shouted back, as suddenly felt the ground under me tilt.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted, turning my arm into its amazon form, clawing at the now slide as I skidded to a stop next to Ryuuko, who had stabbed her scissor blade into the slide to stop herself and Mako from falling into the pile of students.

"A trap right off the bat, huh?" Ryuuko mused, as Mako gripped Ryuuko's hand as she dangled off the ground.

"I'm falling! I'm falling!" Mako shouted, as I transformed my other arm as well, steam pouring off both limbs.

"Let's get a move on!" I shouted, climbing up as I used my claws to reach the top of the slide, only to duck to the side to avoid Mako, as she landed on a big button like a frog, the sign behind her lighting up, signifying the checkpoint.

I moved over to the slide, pulling up Ryuuko. "You good?"

"Yeah." She said, as I let my arms return to normal.

"Congratulations passing the first checkpoint!" I turned to see a laughing Gamagoori riding up a rail car to the Academy. "I neglected to mention that use of the no-star commuter cable cars is prohibited!"

"Of course you did." I muttered.

"Obey the rules and stick to the prescribed route!" He shouted, as he disappeared from view. "And now, Gentlemen, until we meet again at school!"

"There's another 999 of these to go!" Said Mako as I turned to the indicator in shock. "That's more than usual!"

"He's screwing with us. Come on, guys!" Ryuuko shouted, only to knock into a no-star with a cast, the girl falling onto the ground.

"Ow, that hurts so much!" She exclaimed as she fell to the ground.

"You're our classmate, Maiko Ogure!" Said Mako as I walked over to the downed student.

"Are you okay? Your arm is hurt!" Ryuuko said.

"Why, it's Makanshoku! And you're Matoi, the transfer student!" Said Maiko, before looking at me. "And you're the Lizard, Bridged!"

"Amazon." I said, before sighing. "Just call me Bryce. Hearing people call me by my last name is still weird. So how'd you hurt your arm?"

"I hurt my arm in that trap just now, but I'll live!" Said Maiko, shakily standing up, as Ryuuko and Mako looked on in worry. "I can't give up over something like this!"

' _Something doesn't feel right._ ' I thought, a sense of unease washing over me as I looked at Maiko.

"Hey, don't overdo it!" Ryuuko said.

"Hey, Ryuuko. Since Maiko is hurt, let's take her to school with us!" Said Mako.

"No! I can't let you!" Maiko said, finally standing up. "I'd only slow you down!"

I crossed my arms, looking at Ryuuko. "It's your call."

"Oh, okay. We'll go on ahead, then." Said Ryuuko. "Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"The pain!" Exclaimed Maiko, as I felt a bead of sweat run down my forehead. "Hang in their Maiko! If anyone can make it on her own, it's you!"

"Ryuuko!" Mako said, as she looked at Maiko in worry.

"Jeez this is sad…" I muttered under my breath.

"For crying out loud…" Ryuuko said. "Putting on a brave act, eh?"

The next thing I knew, Ryuuko was helping Maiko walk, Maiko using her as a crutch of sorts.

"Hold on tight. We'll go to school together." Ryuuko said, as Mako clapped her hands together.

"Thank you, Matoi!" Said Maiko.

"Don't sweat it. I don't hate girls who push themselves to be strong." Said Ryuuko.

"Guys, look at that!" Mako shouted, as she pointed at a giant loop that seemed to continue with the spike design.

"Honestly, I'm starting to think this Academy has a spike fetish…" I muttered in disbelief.

"Isn't that the second checkpoint up ahead?" Mako asked. "How the heck do you get up there!?"

"Damn it, if I had Senketsu, that hill would be nothing." Said Ryuuko, a smirk on her face.

"Wait, how are we doing this?" I asked Ryuuko, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!?" I exclaimed, holding onto one of the golden spikes as we were maneuvering up the loop.

"Stop complaining, we're almost there!" Said Ryuuko.

"Hey, we got your uniform!" I faintly heard, as I looked down to see a blue truck of sorts with Mataro on the back, looking up at us.

"Hey isn't that…" I muttered to myself.

"I can't hold on anymore…" Maiko said, as I looked over to her and Ryuuko.

"Maiko! Are you okay!?" Asked Ryuuko.

"It's no use!" Maiko exclaimed, as she let go of Ryuuko, only to grab hold of her pants and pull them down a bit, revealing Ryuuko's panties. I coughed, my grip slipping for a second.

"Oops!" Maiko exclaimed.

"Hey! Watch where you're grabbing!" Shouted Ryuuko in embarresment.

I looked back, finding the Mataro, Mr. Makanshoku and Guts driving past with nosebleeds, as they drove off the roofs and crashed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst of my worries.

 _ **CRACK**_

"Uh guys…" I began, as I I looked up at the spike I was holding. "...I might have a problem…"

As if the world was waiting for this specific phrase, the moment I uttered this, the spike I was holding onto crumbled and broke off, as I started falling into the slums.

"Bryce!" Ryuuko shouted.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you there!" I shouted, as I tumbled to the ground, wincing as I stood up. "Well, while I'm here, where did they crash…"

"Dad! Are you okay!?" I heard Mataro shout, as I dashed off, dirt kicking up behind me.

"Holy crap!" I shouted, looking at the bloody back alley doctor.

"Bryce! You're here!" Shouted Mataro.

"Yeah, I am." I said, looking down at Mr. Makanshoku. "Hold on, okay. We'll take it from here."

I grabbed Senketsu, feeling a strange texture overtop of the uniform, like goosebumps.

"Huh… that's strange…" I muttered, handing the uniform to Mataro. "Anything feel weird?"

Mataro picked up the uniform. "...Nope, feels normal."

I raised an eyebrow, but shook my head.

"Come on, we should hurry to Ryuuko." I said, Mataro nodding as he grabbed a nearby bike, placing Guts into the basket at the front, and tying Senketsu around his neck, as he peddled forward.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted, sprinting after him, keeping pace with the bike.

"How are you keeping up with me!?" Mataro asked as she sped after Ryuuko.

"Amazon cells, I guess!" I responded, before realizing I lost them. "CRAP!"

"We'll have to meet up with them at the school!" I shouted, running up.

* * *

"Ryuuko!" I shouted, looking up at Mataro as we saw the group passing over another spike trap.

"Hey, that's her! I'll be right there!" Mataro shouted, somehow riding the bike up onto the roofs of the slums in front of him.

I watched on, as Maiko jumped, only to once again, pull down Ryuuko's pants. I suddenly ducked, as four torrents of blood sped past me.

"Oh crap, guys!" I shouted, running after Mataro, as I saw them crash into another pole.

"Bryce, Guts? Is that you guys? I'm done for…" Mataro said.

"Guys, I have a favour to ask you, man-to-man-to-man dog." Said Mataro, holding up the uniform, only for guts, to drop Mataro and hold up the uniform.

"Guts, I can get that uniform to them quicker, keep an eye on Mataro." I said, taking the Senketsu from the dog as I placed the uniform in my bag. "I'm coming Ryuuko."

Steam wafted off my legs, as I sprinted forward.

"Okay, so meet up with them at the academy…" I said, looking up. "That means… the one-star district!"

I pushed down, as I shot up, landing at one of the checkpoints.

"Sweet!" I shouted, pressing the button, before looking ahead, the sound of gunfire and a single armoured vehicle in the middle of it all.

"Ten bucks that's where Ryuuko is." I said, running forward, slowly closing in on the bus, only for it to launch into the air, flying up towards the academy.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me…" I said, skidding to a stop. "...Let's go then…"

I squatted down, before pushing off the ground, as I flew at the nearby walls, jumping from one and then jumping to another, before I finally arrived at the Academy.

"Okay… I made it…" I sighed in relief, as I pulled Senketsu out of the bag. "Now then… where's Ryuko?"

"Look, Ryuuko! It's Bryce!" I heard Mako shout, as I held up Senketsu. "Hey Bryce!"

"I'm here! And I picked this guy up on my way." I said, running over.

"Oh the pain!" Maiko suddenly shouted, as she fell, grabbing onto Ryuuko's pants once again.

I felt myself trip, as I rolled past Ryuuko, forcefully stopping when a foot kicked me in the gut, as they pulled Senketsu out of my grasp.

"Bryce!" Ryuuko shouted, as I landed next to her.

"Ow…" I muttered, standing up. "Okay, the bad feeling she was giving me makes sense now…"

Maiko picked up Senketsu, her cast falling off, her arm perfectly fine.

"Maiko, what are you doing!?" Ryuuko exclaimed.

Maiko just started laughing, as she smirked. "You let your guard down, Ryuuko… No, Ryuuko Matoi, I should say." Maiko laughed. "I've been waiting for this moment for ages!"

"God dammit…" I muttered, looking over at Mako. "Hey Mako, I forgot to eat earlier, you have any meat croquettes?"

Mako quickly nodded, going into her bag to grab some.

"This injured no-star classmate was but a fake identity!" Proclaimed Maiko. "My true identity… Is Maiko Ogure, Disciplinary Committee Head of Trap Development!"

"Of course you are…" I sighed.

"Trap development, huh?" Ryuuko mused.

"That's right! A shadowy figure who remains undercover among the common students, spying on their behaviour and developing traps!" Maiko exclaimed. "That is what the head of trap development does! But I had grown sick and tired of that life."

"I had a flash of inspiration when I overheard your conversation with Gamagoori over the surveillance cameras." Maiko explained. "I would steal the Kamui, a Goku uniform which held within it the power to go toe-to-toe with Lady Satsuki. Using this uniform, I could be a two-star- no be one of the four elites- no steal the throne from Lady Satsuki herself! Yes! I'll become empress of Honnouji academy and indulge in every luxury the academy has to offer! I can hardly wait!"

I smirked, as I mako handed me the requested Croquettes. "Thank you Mako." I said, dropping my bag, pulling out my Amazon Driver while doing so. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Maiko."

Maiko seemed to snap out of her power fantasy, as she glared at me. "How so, _Lizard_."

"Because, _Bitch._ " I responded, strapping on the Driver. "You forgot about the only OTHER issue to your plan… The _Amazon_."

I turned to Ryuuko. "Permission to deal with her?"

Ryuuko looked at me. "Fine… but I get to finish this."

I smirked. "Fine by me." I said, as I devoured the food I had been given.

" _ **UUUUUUUUAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**_ " I shouted, twisting the handle of the driver. The eyes of the driver lighting up red.

 _ **[OMEGA]**_

" _ **AMAZON!**_ " I exclaimed, my eyes turning red, as green energy exploded outwards.

 _ **[Evo-Ev-EVOLUTION!]**_

The energy slowly dissipated, as I cracked my neck, crouching down.

"Big Mistake…" I growled out.

"I'm not scared." Said Maiko, as she quickly changed into Senketsu. "You're not the only one who can transform now!"

"Get real. As if a deceitful bitch like you could transform so easily." Said Ryuuko, a smug grin on her face.

Maiko quickly pulled the pin on the glove, as Senketsu transformed, in some weird form that looks like Senketsu had been bent every which way. "I did it! Life Fiber Synchronise, Kamui Senketsu!"

"Oh Come on!" Shouted Ryuuko. "I had so much trouble mastering the Life Fiber Synchronisation, but she-! How can she do this Senketsu!?"

"If it means power, if it means standing on top of the world, I'll gladly get naked as the day I was born." Said Maiko, striking different poses. "Oh, it's flooding into me. The strength! The Power! The Strepower!"

"Now, let's try out this Strepower, shall we?" Maiko said, walking up to Mako. "Naturally, we'll start with the weakest."

"Like we'd let you!" Ryuuko shouted, moving in front of Mako as Maiko reared back, and suddenly froze.

"What's going on!? Why won't my body move!?" Maiko exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Ryuuko questioned.

"It's as if my body has turned to stone!" Maiko shouted.

"Senketsu? Is it you?" Ryuuko asked, before turning to me. "Bryce… give her hell."

"With _PLEASURE!_ " I roared, twisting the left handle of the driver.

 _ **[VIOLENT PUNISH]**_

"W-what do you think you're doing!? S-stop! Let's not be hasty!" Said Maiko as she stood frozen as my hand spazzed out, before I charged. "I'm so sorry I tricked you!"

"Too late!" I shouted, colliding my fist into her stomach, as she spat up blood, only to be thrown in the air by a mean uppercut from Ryuuko.

"Damn, you have a MEAN uppercut…" I said, as Maiko crashed back into the ground, Senketsu deactivated.

"Thanks." She said, as I let the transformation end, steam evaporating off me. "Now then…"

Ryuuko pulled Senketsu off Maiko, the uniform then proceeded to puke out what I could only assume was Maiko's blood.

"Yeah, but since you didn't cheat on me, I'll forgive you." Said Ryuuko.

"Okay, can we stop for a second?" I asked, as everyone, including the uniform. "I have SEVERAL questions."

"Guys, look! There's only five minutes to go until the first period bell rings!" Mako exclaimed pointing at her watch.

"I'll explain later." Said Ryuuko, as we ran at the academy, only for Mako to slam into a wall.

"Ow…" Mako groaned as I put my hand on the wall. "I hit my head on the air…"

"...We aren't out of the woods yet…" I said, pulling down, as what seemed to paper ripped off the wall, showing the academy was just a fake.

The walls arounds us fell down, showing that we were on a platform with wheels.

"I hate it when I'm right." I said, as a sudden laughter from Maiko caught our attention.

"Moron!" Shouted Maiko, laughing diabolically. "This is my ultimate weapon! I set it up on the off chance that this might happen!"

"Of course you did!" I groaned, as I Maiko pulled up a remote.

"And now…!" She said, pressing the red button on it.

The ground shook, as I crouched down, looking forward as we started rolling away from where the academy really was.

"It's all over for you!" Maiko shouted, laughing. "Once my fake school trap, 'Begin all over again!' is activated, no one can stop it!"

"Like hell's it over!" Shouted Ryuuko. "I'll just have to pound on you again and make you tell us how to stop this thing!"

"How about now!?" Maiko asked, standing on a branch that was sticking out of the platform we were on.

"Wait! Are you out of your mind!?" Ryuuko exclaimed.

"Now that I've failed in my plan to take the Kamui, I swear on my pride as a Disciplinary Committee member that I will at least see that you are forever branded as a tardy student, Ryuuko Matoi! It will be Maiko Ogure's final act of defiance! All glory to Honnouji Academy!" Maiko exclaimed, jumping off the platform, only to open a parachut as she floated into the city. "Kidding!"

A sudden smashing sound sent a sense of dread down my spine.

"On no…" I said, as the platform shook, as I tried to grip into the platform with my transformed hand.

"Guys, help!" Mako shouted, as we looked over at her, holding onto another branch that was sticking out.

"Mako!" Me and Ryuuko exclaimed.

"Right, I forgot!" Ryuuko said, as she quickly threw on Senketsu, as the uniform activated.

" _ **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONISE! KAMUI SENKETSU!**_ " Ryuuko exclaimed, grabbing Mako and me as she jumped off the platform, said base crumbling behind us.

As we landed on solid ground again, I was dropped to the ground as Ryuuko looked up from our position.

"What the hell!? This is the sea! This is way past square one!" Exclaimed Ryuuko.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

"O! M! G!" We turned to look at Mako, as she was staring at a train car of sorts. "This station is the nonstop rope expresso-way to school for rich folks that us No-Stars could never ride in a million years! I always wanted to ride this!"

I looked at Ryuuko and smirked.

"Looks like you will." I said, as I ran over to the train car.

"Hey! You no-stars can't be in he-!" The one star guy in charge of this station said, only to get punched in the face by Ryuuko.

"Shut your mouth and take us to the end of the line at full throttle!" Ryuko shouted, as we got into the car, the guy furiously typing into the console.

"Mako, I already paid, so get in!" I said, as the girl nodded and walked in.

"Did you?" Ryuuko whispered.

"No." I said, as I closed the door, the train car shooting up the line.

"Yay! Yay! I always wanted to ride this! I always wanted to ride this!" Mako shouted, as she bounced in the car.

"How many minutes left!?" Ryuuko asked.

"One minute! In one minute we'll be late! We'll be expelled!" Exclaimed Mako, as she enjoyed the rider.

"I hope you have a plan, Ryuuko!" I shouted, as I let my arm return to normal.

"I'm gonna get us to homeroom on time, if only out of spite!" Shouted Ryuuko, as we sped up the line.

"30 seconds!" Shouted Mako, as Ryuuko kicked open one of the windows, and got out.

"Got it!" She shouted, as we approached the end of the line.

"Uh… Ryuuko?" I asked, as we got closer to the end of the line. "Are we slowing down!? Ryuuko!?"

We suddenly flew over the stop, as we flew directly at one of the windows of the academy, Ryuuko quickly climbing back inside.

"Oh shiiiiit!" I shouted, bracing myself, as Ryuuko and Mako screamed.

We suddenly slammed into the window, as I pushed myself off the floor of the train car, walking out after Ryuuko, putting my driver back in my bag.

Mikisugi just looked at us, before looking back at the attendance book. "Uh… Bryce Bridged?"

I pulled out a chair and a desk, kicking my feet up on it. "Here." I sighed out, leaning my head back.

* * *

 **(Play Armour Zone - TV Size)**

 _In the middle of a dark room, a man was looking down at a shotgun in his hands, as he placed in one cartridges, and pointed it at himself, only to be cut off by a phone call._

 _The man put down the gun, and picked up the phone._

" _...Who is this?" Asked the man, as he leaned back. "Where did you get this number."_

" _You were colleagues with Dr. Matoi, he had your number." Said the voice on the other side._

" _Tsumugu Kinagase…" Said the man, as he smirked. "I hope this isn't something about helping you with your fight with those 'Life Fibers', because you know what my response is."_

 _ **Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**_

" _Here's two useful pieces of information for you then." Said Tsumugu over the phone, as the man put a hand to his face. "A kamui has been found at Honnouji Academy-"  
_

 _ **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!**_

 _"It IS about life fibers! I'm not getting involved, I've already done my part." Said the man._

 _ **Oh...soudou no derivation**_

" _Second," Tsumugu cut in. "the Kamui user is a friend of an... Amazon."_

 _ **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**_

 _The man stopped, as he gained a serious face._

" _Are you being serious?" He asked._

 _ **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo**_

" _I'm always serious." Said Tsumugu._

 _The man broke into a smile, as he started laughing aloud._

 _ **Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**_

" _I'll be there tomorrow then." Said the man, as he hung up, and turned to what looked like an old prototype Amazon driver, the handle being one full bar, not two. "...Look's like I'm not done in this world yet…."_

 _The man smirked. "...You're going to die Amazon… I promise you this."_

 _ **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dawn of the Alpha

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I've been busy with a bunch of things. I got a small background part in the second season of the Taken Tv show. It's nothing big, I really just lie comatose on the table, but hey, I'm excited about it.**

 **School has also been a pain in the ass, but that's mainly due to me just not really doing my work on time, so that's been competing with this. Also Exams and Summatives and performance tasks and all that are happening right now ish, so… yeah.**

 **Also the holidays were a thing that existed, so uh, happy holidays and a happy new year! I can't wait to see our expectations of 2018 go down the drain!**

 **And lastly, I've been trying to make sure I got a certain character written down pact. I want to make sure he's not too OOC, but if he is, then let's just say it's a different interpretation of him.**

 **With all that said, thank you to everyone who has been giving this story a chance. It's actually an amazing feeling having THIS many people enjoy something I do.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **FUCK THE DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

"Right, but could you do me the trouble of explaining to me how the actual FUCK, YOU LOST MAKO!?" I asked Ryuuko, as we wandered down the halls of Honnouji.

"I don't know! I was with her one second during class, then she's gone after I walk out of the class behind her." Said Ryuuko, an uneasy look on her face.

"So… Mako walked out of the classroom, and about two seconds after she walked out the door, you followed after, only for her to disappear from sight?" I asked. "I'm getting this right?"

"YES!" Ryuuko sighed. "Now that we've proclaimed our ideals of fucking up Kiryuin's resolve clearly to the entire school, we've just placed a target on Mako's back."

"Considering she's the only weakness we have, you're not wrong…" I said, only to raise my hands defensively. "Hey, I'm not saying she's not a good friend, but she's not exactly someone who can keep up with either of us."

"I hate agreeing with that, but it's true…" Ryuuko said, as I sighed. "Now then, you able to pick up her scent?"

"Why are you asking me me that?" I asked.

"Uh, hello? Human sized lizard creature?" Ryuuko asked, gesturing to me.

"Amazon." I said.

"Whatever, can you pick up her scent or not?" Ryuuko deadpanned.

"Of course I can." I said, rolling my eye "I pinpointed the location of that about 30 seconds ago."

"That was before I even explained to you what happened to Mako!" Ryuuko exclaimed.

"Yes, it was." I said.

"And you DIDN'T think that might have been something to tell me about earlier!?" Ryuuko exclaimed.

"Hey, you were the one who had jumped to the conclusion I could pick up her scent. I'm more surprised you didn't flat out ask me that and explain on the way." I said, pulling out the Amazon Driver. "But, whatever. Come on, we have a girl to save."

* * *

"...So, how do you want to do this?" I asked Ryuuko, as we looked at the door that was being guarded by two students who had a bad case of two-face syndrome.

"...Fuck 'em up?" Ryuuko suggested.

"...Sounds good." I said, pulling out one of Mrs. Mankanshoku protein croquettes. "Remind me to thank Mako's Mom for these once we're done here."

"Noted." Ryuuko said, as I devoured the piece of protein in my hand.

"Here we go…" I smirked, walking towards the students, as I strapped the Amazon Driver to my waist.

"Hey, you're not allowed to be here!" Shouted one of them.

"Check it again." I said, as I took in a breath of air.

" _ **UUUUUUUUAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**_ " I shouted, twisting the handle of the driver. The eyes of the driver lighting up red.

 _ **[OMEGA]**_

" _ **AMAZON!**_ " I exclaimed, my eyes turning red, as green energy exploded outwards, knocking the two students into the wall as the energy slowly subsided.

 _ **[Evo-Ev-EVOLUTION!]**_

"Oh shit! It's the lizard!" Shouted one of the two.

"That's _AMAZON!_ " I roared, grabbing one by the collar of his shirt, before throwing him at Ryuuko. "Catch!"

Ryuuko opened up her guitar case, her scissor blade slipping out as she swung it hard against the side of the guy's head, knocking him out.

I turned to the other student guarding the door.

"Run." I said, as he complied, adding in a scream for good measure.

"Come on, let's get Mako." Said Ryuuko, as she opened the door.

"There they are!"

"Grab 'em!"

I threw my arm out, grabbing one of the students by the neck as I threw him into a nearby model human that was probably used for some kind of biology class.

" _ **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONISE! KAMUI SENKETSU!**_ " Shouted Ryuuko, as she transformed, blowing the rest of the students away from us, as we stared down a man in what I ASSUMED was a two-star uniform, but the apparent lack of the left side of his skin, leaving what I assumed to be only muscle showing, left me with some uncertainties.

"Taking hostages, that's pretty low!" Ryuuko shouted, as we looked at Mako, as she was cuffed to a target, feet off the ground.

"You're so cool, Ryuuko!" Mako praised.

I rolled my eyes, or something similar to that while I was in this form.

"Shut up! This girl isn't a hostage!" Shouted the man in the half-two star uniform. "She is the Biology Club's Prestigious Guinea Pig #1!"

Ryuuko stood there as a wave of thrown objects smashed into her, with no effect, as I quickly dodged each on while staying in the same place.

"I-impossible!" Shouted the club leader.

"Alright, I've run out of patience…" I said, as I grasped the left handle on my belt, Ryuuko transforming her scissor blade into it's decapitation mode.

 _ **[VIOLENT PUNISH]**_

"Don't dilute yourselves into thinking that you can beat me with tools you'd use on carp and frogs!" Shouted Ryuuko, as we charged forward.

" **Finishing move:** _ **Sen-I-Soshitsu!**_ " Shouted Ryuuko, as the room we were in exploded outwards, as I jumped towards the Club Leader as he started free falling towards the ground.

"No amount of dissecting will be able to identify the soon to be splatter that is your body!" I roared, slamming my fist into his stomach, as his uniform shredded in an instant, as he slammed into the ground floor.

I landed back with Ryuuko.

"Wow… How did you not kill him?" Asked Ryuuko.

"He landed feet first, he probably won't be walking anytime soon, but eh, what do I care?" I asked, returning to normal. "Also, dilute? Was that supposed to be a pun that took place of Delude? Because if so, that was bad and you should feel bad."

"Like your's was any better!" Ryuuko said, glaring back, before we both laughed.

"Come on, let's get Mako freed." I said, only to dodge to the side, as Mako lunged at Ryuuko, grabbing the girl by the neck as Mako pulled Ryuuko down onto the ground.

"Thanks, Ryuuko!" Exclaimed Mako.

"Hey! I helped!" I said, before realizing something. "Wait, how the hell did you even get out anyways?"

"Ryuuko blew the restraints off along with the rest of the students!" Said Mako.

"Of course she did." I said, sighing. "Welp, it's basically lunch now… So… let's eat?"

Ryuuko nodded, as she deactivated her transformation, before her scissor blade seemed to transform and shrink down to the size of half of an actual scissor.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed.

"You can change the size of your scissor blade now, too!?" Mako exclaimed in excitement.

"Pretty much, it's no big deal." Said Ryuuko.

"Hey, I'd kill to be able to have this belt in a smaller size." I said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love how awesome the driver looks, but it gets cumbersome when I have to pull it out of my bag every other second of the day."

"I guess I can understand that." Said Ryuuko, as Senketsu's eye seemed to look up at his wearer, an act which I was still getting used to.

Ryuuko looked down at Senketsu suddenly, deadpanning. "You can tell that just by how my blood tastes?" She asked, only to gasp in embarrassment and anger. "Butt out of private stuff like that! No, that's called butting in where you're not wanted! I can't waste my time on chumps like these guys!"

Ryuuko seemed to calm down, only to explode outwards once again. "Give it a rest, damn it! Wipe that smug look off your face!"

"You have no idea how much I want in on this conversation right now…" I muttered, a slight smile on my face.

"And I'm glad you can't get in on this." Said Ryuuko, blushing a bit in anger.

"You do realize that he also doesn't really have a face, and therefore, cannot be smug." I said, an actual smug face forming on mine.

"Oh shut it you!" Ryuuko said, pushing me off the giant chains we were sitting on.

I smiled, laughing as I picked myself back up onto the chains. It was moments like these that kept my mind off a lot of things that would most likely break me mentally.

"Still, that was a close call!" Said Mako, as she pulled her lunch out of her shirt, somehow. "If they had sliced open my belly, my lunch would have spilled out, and I would have had to eat it all over again!"

"Isn't that just a never ending cycle?" I muttered to myself.

"Worry about your life more than your lunch." Ryuuko said into her hand, as we turned to Mako. "You're going to get fatally wounded one of these days, so-"

I suddenly felt the urge to duck, as I rolled backwards off the chains, a torrent of long sewing needles flying over me.

"Mako!" I heard Ryuuko shout, as I turned to look at the simularily falling girl, only she didn't seem to magically dodge the needles. "Hey Mako! Say something!"

"I got her out of our hair for a while." Said a masculine voice, as I flipped onto my feet, to see a tall man with a red mohawk walk out of the shadows. "She is unharmed. Thanks to the effects of the needles, any fatigue she had will be alleviated, any sickness cured, and she will be full of vim and vigor."

"Oh, thanks for that." Ryuuko said, unsure as we looked at the man.

The man regarded me. "But it seems that we'll have another uninvited guest added on. Shame, don't like spilling human blood."

"And you're perfectly okay with spilling hers?" I asked, deadpanning.

"Your uniform, however, will get no mercy!" Shouted the man, as he pointed what seemed to be a sewing machine looking gun.

"Run… RUN!" I shouted, as we jumped off the chains, as a hailstorm of needles flew over us. "I thought we had enough of this today!"

"Apparently not!" Ryuuko shouted, her scissor blade returning to its full size, only for her to trip as a stray needle stabbed her foot.

"Ryuuko!" I shouted, only to had needles slam into my back, as I slammed into the ground, sliding away from Ryuuko, as my legs lost feeling. "Damn!"

I rolled onto my side, as I grabbed the left handle on my driver, seeing Mohawk man pressing his foot into Ryuuko's right arm, her scissor blade out of her hand, and his gun pointed at her chest.

"You bastard, what club do you belong to?" Asked Ryuuko, as I tightened my grip.

"Take off your clothes." Said the man.

"Huh? What kind of thing is that to say!?" Ryuuko exclaimed.

"Fuck it…" I muttered. "Hey! Asshole!"

Mohawk man turned to face me, as I grinned, letting out a yell. " _ **UUUUUUUUAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**_ " I shouted, twisting the handle of the driver. The eyes of the driver lighting up red.

 _ **[OMEGA]**_

" _ **AMAZON!**_ " I exclaimed, my eyes turning red, as green energy exploded outwards, launching the needle out of my back as the energy slowly subsided.

 _ **[Evo-Ev-EVOLUTION!]**_

I stood up, panting heavily, as Mohawk man stared at me in shock.

"...It's not possible…" He said, as he stepped off Ryuko as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. "...You're all supposed to be dead."

"Do I look dead to you?" I asked with a growl, as I turned to Ryuko, tilting my head before looking back at Mohawk man.

"Who are you?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Amazon Rider Omega." I said, crouching down, as I opened and closed my right hand. "Now then, let the hunt begin."

We stared at each other for a second, before a needle with a small piece of paper on it stabbed his hand. He looked up, only to start walking away.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" I shouted, only to dodge to the side as I dodged a projectile that Mohawk man shot out of his wrist brace.

"I'll be back… To take care of both of you." Said Mohawk man as he walked off.

"...I have a bad feeling about this…" I said, walking over to Ryuuko and helping her up, my transformation deactivating.

* * *

"Okay, this is NOT what I was expecting to see." I said, looking at Ryuuko as I walked into the courtyard, the girl waiting with her scissor blade stabbed into the ground, it would look like a comparison to how Satsuki presents herself, only it broke the image when I saw the shaking scissor blade. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, slightly unconvinced.

I sighed, as I placed on the driver, turning towards the entrance. "Well, let's give him a warm welcome."

The sound of footsteps put us on alert, as Mohawk man walked into frame, a rocket launcher hungover his shoulder.

"We've been waiting." I said, smirking. "Sorry about the mess."

Mohawk man seemed to look around, searching for something, before turning to us, as he gripped the rocket launcher.

We stood at a standstill, only for the sound of a new set of footsteps to catch our attention.

"Two on one, huh?" I felt a shiver go up my spine as I turned to my right, as a man with a hood over his head and a hard boiled egg in his hand walked out of the shadows. "Let's make it a two-v-two."

I felt my eyes narrow, as I turned to face the newcomer, pulling out a hardboiled egg of my own, as Ryuuko also turned to look.

The man smiled under his hood, as he started laughing. "I've been looking for so LONG to find you…" He said, pulling the cloak off, as what seemed to be a prototype version of my driver, the two handles being merged together, had been strapped to his waist. "Amazon."

I felt my eyes widen as I took a step back, my hand holding the handle of my driver letting go as it started shaking.

The man smirked, as the blonde streak of hair drew my attention, as I took another step back. "It's instincts isn't it?" He asked, as I clenched my hand. "You feel it don't you? They're telling you to run."

"Bryce? Who is that?" Asked Ryuuko, as I crushed the hard boiled egg in my hand and devoured it, glaring at the man in front of me. He smirked, popping his own egg into his mouth.

"Jin Takayama." He said, smirking, as he put both of his hands on the driver, pulling the bar up, before slamming it back into its neutral position.

 _ **{ALPHA}**_

" _ **Amazon**_." He said, as his eyes changed from their brown to an emerald green, as a torrent of red energy exploded outwards, forcing me and Ryuuko to hold our ground, a metallic rock tune in the air.

 _ **{Wi-Wi-Wi-WILD! Wi-Wi-Wi-WILD!}**_

As the energy dissipated, a red form similar to mine emerged, littered with green scars. The spikes were more fin like, and the head seemed to bear more of a resemblance to the head I had when I transformed without the driver.

"Amazon Rider… Alpha." Jin said, as I let out a roar.

" _ **UUUUUUUUAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**_ " I shouted, twisting the handle of the driver. The eyes of the driver lighting up red.

 _ **[OMEGA]**_

" _ **AMAZON!**_ " I exclaimed, my eyes turning red, as green energy exploded outwards, as Jin looked on in intrigue, the energy slowly subsided.

 _ **[Evo-Ev-EVOLUTION!]**_

"So… you share my Amazon Type… Not something you see everyday… especially now." Said Jin, as he pointed to my driver. "And I see the good doctor finished the belt."

"Doctor?" I asked in confusion, as Ryuuko let out a gasp.

"You knew my father?" Asked Ryuuko, as she looked at Jin.

"He had a daughter? That's a disturbing thought…" Jin said, as he placed his hand over a large scar over his right shoulder. "Didn't realize Kuroya had any next of kin."

"Kuroya? Who the hell is that?" Ryuuko asked, as I turned to look at her.

"...Wait… You're Matoi's kid!" Jin said, as he laughed. "Oh, damn… Kuroya probably would be pissed if he found out Dr. Matoi was taking the credit for his work…"

"So Matoi didn't create the register?" I asked myself, as I realized Jin didn't have one. "Ryuuko, take care of Mohawk man, I'll take care of Alpha."

I walked forward, as I stood a few feet away from Alpha.

"You know, I should feel some amount of disappointment." Said Jin, as he looked at me. "A few days ago I finally killed what we confirmed as the second last Amazon, and I was about to eliminate the last one, and then I find out some kid became one behind my back."

He chucked behind his lizard helmet, as he looked at me. "But instead, I'm giddy like a schoolgirl. That last fight was over quick… Give me a good show, I might even go easy on you." He said, as I growled, crouching down.

I felt my arm shaking, as I clenched my hand.

Jin just shook his head. "You're shaking? Wow, this is just getting even more disappointing."

I let out a roar as I dashed forward, swinging my arm at him as he caught the spikes on my arm by the fin like blade on his.

"Here we go!" He said, as he threw his fist into my stomach, knocking me back as I rolled to the side, quickly bringing my arms up to stop his jump attack.

"Quick reflexes… Interesting…" He said, as I pushed him off me, pulling out the handle on the right of my driver, a javelin of sorts extending out.

 _ **[VIOLENT BREAK]**_

I tossed the weapon up, catching it around the middle of the pole, as I chucked it at Jin, as the Alpha Amazon knocked the weapon to the side, the weapon melting into a black goo as the handle flew back to me and reconnected with my driver.

"That's a new one." He said, as he I charged at him, only for him to side step and trip me over, as I hit the floor. "Wow, you really suck at this."

"SHUT UP!" I roared, swinging my fist up at him, only for him to catch it in his hand. "What!?"

"Alright, I've run out of patience." He said, kicking me back as he grabbed the big handle of his Proto Driver, pulling it up once.

 _ **{VIOLENT SLASH!}**_

He pulled his arm back, as he swung forward, the bladed fin on his arm sliced into my right arm as I pulled the limb up to block the attack.

"GAAAAAHHH!" I shouted, as I pulled the left handle on my driver.

 _ **[VIOLENT PUNISH]**_

I reared my left arm back, as I slammed my fist into Alpha's stomach. Our heads were really close at this moment, so I pulled mine back, and slammed my head into his, as he took a few steps back, a hand on his head.

"Not bad…" He said, moving his hand away from his head as he looked at his chest. "Seems you've wounded me."

I grunted in pain, as I looked to see my right arm with a sizable chunk cut out,almost a straight line. I suddenly stopped feeling my right arm, as it slowly started to melt into a black goo.

"But not good enough." He said, as the limb seperated from my body around the elbow, as I took a step back, as steam wrapped around me, as I gripped my now amputated limb.

"I… You… What… What the fuck!?" I exclaimed, as I looked up at Jin, now realizing that I had been reverted to my normal form.

"You're good, but you're not better than me." Said Jin, as I took a step back. "Shame too… I was hoping for more out of you…"

He started walking towards me, as I fell backwards, slipping on the still dripping goo from my right arm.

' _I'm going to die_.' I thought to myself. _'Without my arm- Wait… without my arm!?'_

I grabbed hold of the bag I had filled with hardboiled eggs, not surprised to find them smashed a bit, but I didn't care. I just started eating and eating, eventually finishing all of them.

"A last meal huh?" He said.

I finally swallowed down the last of the food, as I tried to force some sort of reaction into my right arm.

' _Come on come on…!'_ I said to myself mentally, as I suddenly felt some phantom pains in my right arm. ' _YES!_ '

Jin tilted his head as I stood up, raising my arm up as the black goo that was dripping seemed spread out and started molding into the shape of my right arm.

"What the hell?" Jin asked as I smirked, the goo hardening as I clenched my hand, the black colour morphing into a pale tone which made the skin look like it had never seen the sun.

"Alpha… Meet Omega." I said, as I waved with my regenerated right hand.

' _Okay, so we know that eating large amounts of protein in a short amount of time, and then focusing some kind of change to my body leads to specific regeneration properties.'_ I thought to myself with a smile. ' _I am so glad this was established as a thing Amazon Rider Omega was capable of in season one… I think that was how it worked anyways…'_

"You know, always wanted to say this and have it work…" I muttered to myself, grasping the left handle of my driver as I gave it another twist, the eyes lighting up red. " _ **UUUUUUUUAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**_ "

 _ **[OMEGA]**_

" _ **HENSHIN!**_ " I exclaimed, my eyes turning red, as green energy exploded outwards.

 _ **[Evo-Ev-EVOLUTION!]**_

I rolled my neck, multiple cracking sounds occurred as I rolled my shoulders back, the green energy subsiding.

"What do you know? It works…" I said to myself, as I smirked at Jin. "Now then, _Your end has arrived!_ "

"That's quite enough!" A demanding voice shouted over the area, as both Jin and I turned to see Satsuki walking calmly down the stairs. "Jin Takayama… If I remember correctly. You're supposed to be a dead man."

"Satsuki Kiryuin…" Jin said, as he placed a hand on the scar over his shoulder. "What do I owe the pleasure of talking face to face with the daughter of my former boss?"

"I'm very well surprised you even survived mother." Said Satsuki. "Considering how much she disliked both the breach, as well as your extermination of the rest of your kind, I'd say you're very much a dead man walking."

"He'd have to be human first. He don't qualify." I said.

"I wasn't talking about Rainbow Milf." Said Jin, becoming serious. "You didn't answer my question. Why did you stop us?"

"I'm going to politely ask that you stop this battle against Bridged." Said Satsuki.

"Why the hell, should I listen to you, when my last mistake is standing in front of me?" Asked Jin.

"Because he interests me." Said Satsuki.

JIn just shook his head, as steam wafted off his body. "Really? Ouch…"

He turned to face me, back in his human form. "I just realized how much of a mercy killing this would probably be, considering she's interested in you. Good luck with that kid."

Jin turned back to Satsuki. "And in exchange?" He asked. "Don't think that you can stop me from killing him in a matter of seconds if I feel like it."

Satsuki smiled. "Come with me, and I'll explain it."

I stood there watching as Jin walked up the stairs leading to the tower as I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself, as I shook my head. "Doesn't matter, need to go find Ryuuko."

* * *

"Where is she…?" I asked looking around "The explosions stopped, so I can't exactly follow those."

I sighed, as I looked around the stairwell I had walked into.

"...Is that music?" I asked myself, as I the faint sound of an orchestral piece started to float in the air. "...Oh crap… Nonon!"

The stairs overtop of me suddenly exploded, as I jumped to the wall, as I quickly climbed up it, my claws stabbed into the hard concrete.

"Senketsu!" I heard a voice shout, before the sound of shattering glass and a large impact reverberated off the structure.

"Oh shit!" I shouted, jumping onto what remained of the stairs as I ran into the hallway, a cloud of dust that wafted out of the male bathrooms is what I was met with.

"So how do I want to do this?" I asked myself, looking at the sign overtop of the door.

"I sealed the power of your kamui. You have no hope of winning." I heard Mohawk man say from inside the bathroom.

"Caution to the wind then." I said quietly, as I ran inside.

"You think I'm going to do what some pervert tells me?" Asked Ryuuko, before Mohawk Man slammed the butt of his gun into her stomach.

"Let me tell you two useful pieces of information." He said. "One: There was once a woman. She believed that people and clothing were not enemies. She was a fool. And because of her foolishness, she was betrayed by clothing."

"Two:-" Mohawk Man cocked his gun as he pointed it at Ryuuko. "The path you are heading down ends in the same place as hers."

"Thanks for that info there. And allow Me to tell you ONE useful piece of information. It'll be the most useful intel you'll ever get." I said, as Mohawk Man turned to face my Rider form.

"Ore… Sanjou!" I exclaimed, pointing to myself with my thumb, before swinging my arms out, striking Momotaros' signature pose.

"About time you dumbass…" Ryuuko said, a slight smile on her face.

Mohawk man looked at me with critical eyes, as he pointed his gun at me.

"You're alive…" He said. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"Uh… I think it was something along the lines of Satsuki asking to have a word with Jin?" I said, tilting my head. "Something like that. But honestly, that doesn't matter right now, does it?"

"You're right. It doesn't." He said, as he pointed his gun back at Ryuuko. "I've seen you. You're fast. But not fast enough to stop what I'm about to do."

I growled, as I crouched down.

"Sen-!" I heard Ryuuko gasp, as Mohawk man turned to look at Senketsu jumping off Ryuuko. Mohawk unloaded what I assumed to be an entire clip's worth of needles into Senketsu, as the uniform laid on the floor.

"Do you understand now?" He asked. "That thing just tried to escape by itself."

"You're wrong." Ryuuko said, as I grasped the left handle of my driver.

"It knew that you were of no more use, so it-" Mohawk man began, only to be interrupted by Ryuuko.

"Senketsu was trying…" Ryuuko began.

"Life Fibers…" Mohawk man continued.

"To protect me!" Ryuuko uttered.

"Are parasites!" He shouted, as I looked to my right, nodding as I side stepped, a broom suddenly slamming inbetween Mohawk man's buttcheeks.

"This uniform is the only clothing Ryuuko has." Said Mako, as she held her grip on the broom. "And look at what you've done to it. Don't you have any idea how people who only own one set of clothing feel!?"

Mohawk man sidestepped, as Mako slammed into the floor.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Mako, Mohawk. Mohawk, Hallelujah." I said.

"Hallelujah?" He asked, as the sudden cry of 'Hallelujah' echoed in a heavenly voice around us as a spotlight seemed to shine of Mako, as she stood up from her place on the ground.

"Ryuuko loves this uniform more than anything!" Mako exclaimed. "She's always whispering to it. Pretty creepy, huh? My whole family is creeped out by it! I think Bryce is as well, but he doesn't voice his opinion. But that's what people who only own one set of clothes are like! Taking the clothes off someone's back like that is the same as taking away a friend! Tha's right! This uniform is Ryuuko's friend!"

Another spotlight seemed to shine on Mohawk man. "People and Clothing can't communicate. It's impossible for them to become friends."

"Well… that's just the thing isn't it?" I asked, as steam wafted off me as I returned to normal, as I walked next to Ryuuko, a spotlight finally shining on me for the split second I spoke. "Doing the impossible, is just something we do daily."

"He's right! Up until now, the only friends I had we're in my head. But then I met Ryuuko, and Bryce! And now I have real ones! A girl like that could totally make friends with clothing!" Mako said, as she pulled harder on Senketsu, trying to free him from being pinned by the needles. "More to the point, she already has!"

And with a final tug, Mako pulled Senketsu off the ground, the uniform casting a shadow onto Mohawk man as Mako handed the uniform back to Ryuuko. "Shame on you! You have to take better care of your friend!"

"Thank you, Mako…" Said Ryuuko, as she took Senketsu from Mako, hugging the uniform to her chest.

"Anyway, I'm cleaning the girl's bathroom as punishment for sleeping in class! Buh-bye!" Mako said, as she walked out of the room.

"Where were we before we were interrupted?" Asked Mohawk man, as he pointed his gun back at Senketsu. "Now, let go of it."

"You'll have to pry him out of my cold, dead hands!" Ryuuko said with conviction.

"You want to go through all that suffering again?" He asked, as he tightened his grip on the trigger.

"You want them, you go through me." I said, stepping in front of Ryuuko. "I'm NOT just going to stand by while you try this."

"...So be it." He said, only to let out a gasp, as he pulled his finger away from the trigger. "Did it… talk just now? The uniform talked?"

My eyes widened, as I clenched my fist.

"These two… care for each other?" He asked himself.

A sudden crash of a marching band was heard, as we turned to see a bunch of students make way as Nonon walked into view, wearing her three-star uniform.

"Your battle against the Kamui was magnificent." Said Nonon. "However, I've grown bored with the melody you play. Hand over the Girl, and the Amazon."

"Finally!" I exclaimed, raising my arms. "Someone gets it right!"

"Hand over the Kamui to the likes of you?" Mohawk asked.

"Turn yourself in too." Said Nonon.

"Let me tell you two useful pieces of information:" Said Mohawk. "One, you people will never catch me. Two, I'll never hand over these three, either!"

As Mohawk Man uttered this, his combat attire suddenly inflated up, as it exploded into a smokescreen of pink. I suddenly felt an arm grab me by the back of my coat, as I was tugged out of the room, passing out due to something in the smokescreen.

* * *

"Senketsu!" I heard Ryuuko shout, as she bolted up from her spot on the couch. "I'm here… What a relief…"

"Damn it, I lost! It was a complete rout- Ow!"

"Uh…" I groaned, as I pushed the blanket that had been draped over me as I sat up from my spot on the floor. "Of course you got the couch…"

"Bryce!" Ryuuko said, as she turned to face me. "You alright?"

"I'm better off than you are right now…" I said, as I rubbed my right arm.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked. "It's all pale."

"Long story short, had my arm cut off, ate a lot of proteins in a short period of time, and regrew it…" I said. "...I would've died if not for…"

"...We need to get stronger." She said, as I turned to face her. "We can't have a repeat of today ever again… we barely got out of it."

"...You're right…" I said, as I stood up clutching the side of my chest as I rolled my neck.

"No, that's not what you are." Ryuuko said, looking down at Senketsu. "You're my friend."

"She's right." I said, looking at Senketsu's eyes as it widened before looking at me. "And at this point, I think I can agree with that way of thinking…"

"But don't measure my BMI anymore." Said Ryuuko, as she quickly yelled at Senketsu. "I thought we were friends! 2cm!? Get off my case man!"

I let out a laugh as I watched the scene in front of me.

* * *

 **(Play Armour Zone - TV Size)**

" _After all that? You let him get away?" Asked Satsuki, as she looked at the footage of Tsumugu's escape. "Inumuta. Status on the Anti-Uniform Guerilla's combat data?"_

" _Analysis is complete. I was able to deduce a pattern." Said Inumuta._

" _Very well. I'm glad that Jakuzure understood what my true intent was. Thank her for her trouble." Said Satsuki, before she turned to the man currently sitting on the couch, moving a hard-boiled egg around in his hand. "Now then, as for you, Mr. Takayama…"_

 _ **Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**_

" _You ask for a talk, and then spend the next while focusing in on the kamui, I don't know if I should be mad or not…" Said Jin. "Though the fact that you haven't alerted your mother that I'm here is a surprising fact itself."_

 _ **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!**_

" _I have no intention to do such a thing. I actually have a proposition for you." Said Satsuki._

 _ **Oh...soudou no derivation**_

" _Oh? Well let's hear it?" Jin said, chomping down on the egg in his hand._

 _ **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**_

" _What would you say if I were to offer you a job as a teacher here?" Asked Satsuki._

 _ **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo**_

" _Depends… Just a job I would say no, but you seem to have another motive for this question." Said Jin, swallowing the last of the egg._

 _ **Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**_

" _And what would you say if I said that it was a front to be able to fight Bridged?" Asked Satsuki. "Think of it as… a way to train him to get to that point where taking him down would be… more satisfying to you."_

" _...I like the sound of that…" Said Jin, as he stood up. "So.. when do we start?"_

 _ **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Eyes to be Blinded

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys! Guess who's back! I've been a bit preoccupied with School and basically everything that comes with it, and other things like jobs and such, also the whole graduating from grade 12 in like, a week... So I'd like to say that I'm really sorry about how late I've been with this chapter. Because this amount of time is getting to the unacceptable point, (I've done worse, but I'm trying to make up for it RN) so in light of this, I've made sure this chapter is longer than most.**

 **Side note: I'm graduating High School. So while normally this means I have more time to write, I plan on doing a victory lap next year. Don't get me wrong though, chapters should be getting put out quicker over the summer.**

 **With all that said, I don't really have a lot to talk about, so let's move onto Reviews!**

 **To Demons Anarchy of Pride: On the subject of Amazon Riders Sigma, and New Omega, I do plan to include these, but not exactly in the way one would expect. I have big plans, specifically for Sigma, that I can't wait to show off. As for Amazon Rider Neo, I have SOME plans for him, they're not ironed out, but they're floating around. I can say for certain if he'll show up, but with what's coming, I don't think anyone will really mind too badly if I leave Neo out of the story.**

 **Now then, ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: You know this already!**

* * *

"N-now, now, let's calm down, Ryuuko…" Said Mikisugi, as Ryuuko pointed her scissor blade at the man's face.

"Bite me!" She shouted, leaning closer as I watched from my spot on the chair, watching the spectacle in front of me with mild interest. "Were you in cahoots with Mohawk Man, too?"

"I-I have no idea what you mean." Mikisugi said, sweating.

"Keep playing dumb after this, I dare you!" Ryuuko said, taking out a photograph with Mikisugi and Mohawk man in the background. "See! Here's you and Mohawk Man in the corner of the picture!"

"T-that's not-!" Mikisugi tried to explain, but Ryuuko cut him off.

"After I got attacked by Mohawk Man, I asked Matoro to track him down!" Ryuuko explained. "The kid has connections all over town."

"For reasons I've been paid to keep a shut mouth about…" I muttered to myself, as Ryuuko continued.

"And he found pictures of a guy who looked like him drinking!" Ryuuko finished. "It also explains why he brought Bryce and I to your place."

"I was at death's door, dammit! So tell me what your deal is!" Ryuuko exclaimed.

Mikisugi, ducked, before swiping his sunglasses off his face, striking his 'Akiro' pose.

"But because of him, the bond between you and Senkestsu has grown stronger." Mikisugi said, before I pulled the right handle of my driver out, flipping the dagger that came out as I threw it next to his head, the blade penetrating the wall next to him as he stopped his pose.

"Do us a favour and get to the point. And don't act like this was all according to plan." I said, glaring at him, holding my hand out as the dagger flew back into my hand, the handle re-attaching to the driver. "After you explain Mohawk, you can explain his friend, because I think I deserve to know what the deal with this Amazon Rider Alpha is supposed to be."

' _That, and I need to know if It differentiates from the Amazons series…'_ I thought internally.

"Fine, The man who attacked both you and Ryuuko was Tsumugu Kinagase. I admit, he's a member of my organization." Said Mikisugi, a serious look on his face. "As a result of your battle with him, you and Senketsu have become true partners!"

He pulled open his dress shirt, as his nipples started to glow an ethereal purple. "Now that Satsuki Kiryuin has her hands on a Kamui, it was necessary to put you through a trial by fire so that you could defeat her." Said Mikisugi, only to get bashed in the face by the hand guard of Ryuuko's Scissor Blade.

"All that crap was you trying real hard to use the evidence to justify what you did, wasn't it!?" Asked Ryuuko. "I knew it! That bastard tried to kill Senketsu! Who are you people!? I thought you were fighting against the Kiryuins! Didn't you say that you'd need Senketsu to do that!?"

"What are those 'Life Fiber' things, anyways!? What was my dad researching!?" She exclaimed in anger.

"Don't get so angry." Said Mikisugi, holding Ryuuko back with one of his hands as I sighed. "Once I'm convinced that you're someone I can trust, I'll tell you everything."

Ryuuko grabbed Mikisugi by his tie, glaring at him. "I'm tired of hearing that excuse from you!"

"Nudist Beach." Said Mikisugi, as all actions stopped in the room suddenly.

"...Uh, what?" I asked in confusion.

"We're Nudist Beach!" Mikisugi exclaimed to the world, the wind blowing in through the window behind him.

"Are you nuts?" Ryuuko asked, holding his tie.

"It's the name of our organization, Nudist Beach!" He said once more, as he was completely shirtless now.

"Forget it. It was stupid of me to try to get a straight answer out of you." Said Ryuuko.

"Ryuuko?" Mikisugi asked, as he turned his head to look at the girl as she started walking out.

"Fine, I get it! I'll keep fighting and keep growing stronger!" Said Ryuuko as she walked out. "That's what you want right?"

"But that really is our name. Oh well, it worked out in the end." Said Mikisugi.

"Did it?" I asked, leaning up against a wall. "Because I'm still here, and still have questions."

"Of course." Said Mikisugi, as he turned to face me.

"I only have one, what is your organization, I guess I should start referring to it as 'Nudist Beach' right?" I asked, getting a nod. "Yeah, what's Nudist Beach's relationship with that Amazon Rider who attacked me yesterday?"

"...Amazon Alpha, otherwise known as Jin Takayama." Said Mikisugi, as he looked out the window. "He was a genetics researcher for Revocs, and before you ask, their clothing brand is primarily a front for some of the work they do behind the scenes. As I was saying, he was a researcher for 'Project AMAZONZ', and the assistant for their head researcher, Dan Kuroya. The project started out as a medicinal project, trying to find cures for certain diseases, but as time progressed and the researchers found out what the now dubbed 'Amazon' cells were capable off, they started to branch out, researching how the cells could regrow limbs, and other such feats. However, nothing progressed out of the research for such, when a sudden containment leak of the test subjects, ones who had been infected with the Amazon cells, had the entire team, excluding Kuroya and Takayama, killed in the escape, most of them died as food for the escaping amazons, while others, not so much."

Mikisugi sighed. "Takayama blamed himself for the incident, so he injected a modified formula of the cells, turning himself into an Amazon to kill the escaped subjects. The modification to the cells gave him a higher pain tolerance, and reduced urges for protein, but it wasn't perfect."

"The project was disbanded, as all the test subjects and all the research were destroyed. The culprit is presumed to be Takayama. As for the head of the project Dan Kuroya, he's presumed dead… He disappeared shortly after the incident."

"Thanks for his backstory… but that still doesn't explain Alpha's driver." I said, looking down at my driver. "So he could control his Amazon form normally, but not very well, so he needed a driver, how'd he get it?"

Mikisugi shrugged. "I'm not sure. Though he did obtain it sometime during his 'hunt'. That was around the time that we found him."

"So the event was recent?" I asked.

"It was about 3 years ago." Said Mikisugi. "As I was saying, we had found Takayama during one of his hunts. The Amazon had been blending in among us, waiting for a perfect time to strike, but was quickly dealt with."

"This prompted some kind of alliance between you two?" I asked.

"No, not exactly." Said Mikisugi. "But our boss did take a liking to him."

I felt a shudder run up my back. "Let me guess. Dr. Matoi?" I asked. "I figured considering you said that you worked with him."

"That's a fair assumption." Said Mikisugi. "Yes, Dr. Matoi got along along very well with Takayama, helping him create, or at least start to create the register that is currently on your arm."

"...I see." I said, placing a hand on my arm.

"I know you probably have many more questions, but I can't answer any of them right now." Said Mikisugi. "For now, I recommend that you get some rest. You and Matoi are currently the targets of the school, and if what I heard is true… You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'what you heard is true'?" I asked, only to be waved off.

"Get some rest Bryce, you're going to need it." Mikisugi said, before he picked his shirt back up.

"Right, got it." I said, shaking my head, as I walked out.

* * *

As I closed the door to Mikisugi's apartment, I turned around to face someone I was REALLY not looking forward to seeing ever again.

"...Jin…" I muttered, as I gripped the left handle on my driver.

"Easy cub, I'm not here for a fight." Said Jin.

"Cub?" I asked. "What am I, a bear?."

Jin just seemed to shake his head, as he looked at the door behind me.

"You're here to see Mikisugi then?" I asked, as I moved to my right, leaving no one in the way of the door. "He's all yours."

I kept my eyes on him and my hand on my driver as I watched Jin walk into the apartment and close the door behind him.

"Oh thank god…" I breathed a sigh of relief, muttering the words under my breath, as I quickly walked back to Mako's house. "...I don't think they'll mind having me stay over. Besides, it's more roomy than that shack I call a house… I just hope they don't mind me hard boiling eggs in the morning."

I grunted in displeasure, as I ran a hand through my hair. Looking down at the driver on my waist, I pulled it off, as I looked at the belt straps on each side.

"...I really need to mod this so it works like the other rider belts. Just the driver, and once it's on the waist, the belt ejects and wraps around me." I sighed. "Now how hard would that be to get working?"

I placed the driver back in my bag, zipping it up, as I pulled out my phone, one of the only other devices that came with me to… the bar I guess?

I keep forgetting what kind of situation I'm in.

I pressed the play button, as I put a pair of earbuds into my ears, the sound of music started to play, as I walked back to Mako's house, the song _Brother Down_ _by Sam Roberts Band_ playing softly in my ears.

* * *

I knocked on the door to the Makanshoko's house, as I pulled out the earbuds out of my ears.

After a few seconds, Matoro opened the door. "Yes? Oh, Bryce!"

"Hey man, mind if I come in?" I asked, looking down at the street rat.

"Sure, come on in." Said Matoro. "Hey guys, Bryce is here."

"Bryce!" I quickly leaned backwards, going into a makeshift matrix dodge, as I waved my arms around as Mako flew over top of me, as we both hit the ground.

"Ow." I groaned. "You REALLY need to stop jumping out at people…"

"One of these days I'll get you!"

"Yeah, that's nice." I muttered, standing up as I looked over at Ryuuko looking at me with a flat grin. "Ryuuko."

"So I guess you were at the pervert's place for longer than expected." Said Ryuuko.

"Well, I also had some answers to get, and you just sorta left earlier…" I rubbed the back of my head, as I walked inside and sat down at the table. "Anyways, so the first thing I needed to ask about was Alpha."

"The other Amazon?" Asked Ryuuko.

"Yeah." I said, crossing my arms. "Turns out, he was one of the researchers for 'Project AMAZONZ', a project looking into curing diseases. Of course, things didn't go to plan on that kind of thing."

"You think?" Ryuuko asked, as Mako plopped down next to me.

"Anyways, when they found that Amazon cells increased the healing rate of people, they started experimenting with them, eventually giving way for a fair amount of test subjects. These, I believe are the first Amazons."

"Okay, and what does that bastard Takayama have to do with it?" Asked Ryuuko.

"Well, one day, there was a breach, and every single one of the Amazons escaped into the public. That was about 3 years ago. Most of the people assigned to the project died during the escape, the only ones who survived, were the head of the project, one Dan Kuroya, and…"

"The other Rider!" Said Mako.

"Right." I said.

"Wait, I've been meaning to ask." Said Ryuuko. "Why is it that both of you introduced your 'controlled' form as 'Amazon Rider'?"

"I'm not exactly sure." I said, putting a hand to my chin. While I did know that was what they were known as where I was from, Jin also called himself one. "It sorta just… popped into my head when I first used the driver."

I sighed. It was the truth that the driver had somehow put that information into my head, but I could care less about a title right now.

"Anyways, feeling responsible, Jin took a slightly modified dose of the cells, and low and behold, he's an amazon." I said.

"And his relationship to the pervert?" Asked Ryuuko.

"Aside from one mission Jin and Nudist Beach had together, he's not exactly with them." I said. "...Though, your father apparently took a liking to Jin. Maybe it was their shared love of science? Probably not, but you never know."

"Takayama knew my dad?" Asked Ryuuko.

"Apparently." I said. "I saw him on my way out of Mikisugi's place. He called me a cub."

"So a child?" Asked Mako.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "Still don't know anything about how he got his driver though…"

"So hang on, you actually believe that crap?" Asked Ryuuko.

"Which part?" I asked, believing most of the things, especially surrounding Jin.

"You said Nudist Beach, your seriously going along with him on it?" Asked Ryuuko.

"Ryuuko, allow me to ask you something. What exactly does his organization fight?" I asked.

"Wha-"

"Life fibers." I said, pointing at Senketsu's eye. "Tsumugu was a prime example, maybe a bit of a extremist though. So an organization fighting the growth of powerful strings that are woven into _CLOTHING_ seems fitting to have a name such as 'Nudist Beach'."

Ryuuko just seemed to sigh. "I hate it when your logic makes sense."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, with all that done, we should get some sleep… Speaking of, Mako."

"Yes!" Mako saluted.

"...Why are you…? Whatever. Is the option of living here still open?" I asked.

"Huh?" Ryuuko said.

"Oh definitely!" Said Mako. "I'll let Daddy know!"

As Mako stood up to go find her dad, I turned to look at Ryuuko, who was giving me a weary look.

"...What?" I asked, raising my arms in an act of 'I mean you no harm'.

"I have to deal with a trio of perverts here as it is, if I find you doing anything…" Ryuuko said, as I paused.

"Wait, Trio?" I asked.

Ryuuko pointed to the dog nearby.

"Oh yeah… Guts." I said.

"As I was saying…" Ryuuko continued.

I raised one of my hands. "I solemnly swear to not be an overabundant pervert. Like that was something you needed to worry about…"

"...I'm watching you." Said Ryuuko.

"Be sure to take a good look then." I said, dodging a thrown shoe as I turned away from her, pulling the driver out of my bag, as I began to inspect the belt straps. "Let's see…"

"What are you doing now?" Asked Ryuuko, peering over my shoulder.

"Trying to improve the spacing issue of the driver. I'd prefer not having it crammed into my bag the entire time. While I can't do something as bullshit as your scissor blade shrinking..." I said, giving a brief jealous look at Ryuuko, before looking back over the driver. "If I can get the belt to store itself inside the driver, than eject itself so it wraps around my waist whenever I put it on, then I can probably fit it comfortably into one of the inside pockets of my coat…"

I sighed. "Here's the thing, I have no idea how to accomplish that."

"Well, good luck with that." Said Ryuuko, as I got to work looking over the driver.

"They said it's okay!" Said Mako, as I nodded, looking over the driver. "Ooh, what's this button do?"

"What?" I asked, looking at Mako, as she pushed a button on the side of the driver, as the belt straps seems to get sucked into the driver.

We all stared at the driver silently for a few seconds, as I let out a sigh, before placing my forehead on the table as I started to laugh.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Said Ryuuko.

* * *

' _CHALLENGE TO A DUEL: Attention Ryuuko Matoi of Second Year Class K, I will be waiting in the Kendo Club Dojo after school. -Sanageyama.'_

"Well, that's something I guess." I said, as Ryuuko walked past the sign in front of us without speaking a word. "And you're giving me the silent treatment as well…"

I sighed, hefting my bag over my shoulder, as I started walking into the school.

I took a seat behind Ryuuko, as we sat down for class.

"May I have your attention please." Said Mikisugi, as I placed my bag down next to me. "As of today this class will be getting an assistant teacher. He'll also be in charge of your science lessons. If you would introduce yourself."

I felt my eyebrow raise, before a sudden chill went up my side as the door slowly creaked open. The door opened all the way, before a man in white dress shirt walked in, wearing what seemed to be a black sweater like overcoat.

What gave away his identity was his hair, brown with a yellow streak in the front.

"Jin!?" I exclaimed, standing up straight.

"My name is Jin Takayama, I'll be your assistant classroom teacher. If I find you doing anything to disrupt the class…" Jin said, as he pulled out his Proto Amazon Driver, before strapping it to his waist, before looking straight at me. "Since you're standing, I'll take that as a sign of volunteering."

"Wait, what?" I asked, as Jin pulled up the bar of his driver before slamming it down.

 _ **{ALPHA}**_

" _ **Amazon**_ **.** " Jin said, as he combusted into a swarm of red energy, before suddenly charging forwards in his Rider Form.

 _ **{Wi-Wi-Wi-WILD! Wi-Wi-Wi-WILD!}**_

"OH SHIT!" I exclaimed, as I felt my shirt get grabbed, before I was thrown out the nearby window.

I quickly grabbed my Amazon Driver from my coat, before placing it on my waist, the belt ejecting before tightening around my waist.

I twisted the left handle of the driver, as the ground started to get closer and closer.

 _ **[OMEGA!]**_

" _ **AMAZON!**_ " I shouted, as I flipped so I would land feet first, landing suddenly in a 'Superhero Landing' pose, my Rider form activated.

 _ **[Evo-Ev-EVOLUTION!]**_

I looked up, only to dodge to the side, as Jin dropped down next to me, brandishing his claws.

"So this is what he was warning me about…" I muttered, grabbing the right handle of the driver, as I pulled out a short sword looking weapon.

 _ **[VIOLENT BREAK!]**_

I circled the other Rider, as I suddenly charged forwards, dashing to the left as I swung low.

"You're faster." Said Jin, before he brought his leg up and kicked me under the chin, sending me into the air. "But not fast enough."

I twisted, as I swung the blade down, only for him to grab it with his bare hands. He suddenly pulled the bar of his driver up and then brought it down.

 _ **{VIOLENT SLASH!}**_

Alpha quickly brought his arm up, forcing me to let go of the weapon and roll backwards. I looked up to see Jin swinging his fist at me.

"You're relying too much on your instincts!" Jin shouted, as the attack connected, sending me rolling backwards, steam wafting off me as I returned to normal.

"And there we have it." Said Jin, as he returned to normal. "Class Dismissed."

I slowly stood up, watching Jin's retreating form, as I pulled the driver off my waist.

"What kind of hell did I wake up to today?" I asked myself, pushing myself up as I looked up at the window to see a worried Mako, and a blank look from Ryuuko, but upon closer inspection, there were hints of concern. "...God dammit…"

* * *

I sighed as I sat back down in my chair behind Ryuuko, as she turned around to take a look at me. "You look like shit." She said bluntly.

"Oh, do I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I scratched the side of my head. "With Jin here, I have to worry about dealing with the ever constant threat of death at every corner."

"What part of that is so different from normal?" Asked Ryuuko, before we both heard the clearing of somebody's throat, as we both turned around to look back at Jin, who was giving the two of us a very peculiar glare.

"I see we have some volunteers." Said Jin.

"...This is your fault." Said Ryuuko, as I sighed, standing up.

"Don't pass the blame on me." I whispered to her, before we both walked up to the front.

"Now, I'd like both of you to translate the equation on this sheet into the mixture on the table." Said Jin.

"...You want us to do what?" I asked.

"We're in science class right now, and you were interrupting me. And while we're in this classroom you will refer to me as Dr. Takayama. I didn't get a PHD for nothing you know." Said Jin, as he glared at me, before slamming the sheet into my hands. "You both have the rest of the period to figure this out, if it's not done by the time the bell rings, I'm sending you both to Gamagoori for disciplinary reasons. The rest of you get the time to yourselves, enjoy it."

Jin walked over to his desk as he seemed to kick his legs up on top of them. The other students cheered as I looked down at the sheet in my hands before looking at the ingredients in beakers and the beaker in front of us.

"...Any ideas?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who got us into trouble." Said Ryuuko.

"You're dad's a scientist, wasn't he? Maybe, I dunno, use some of the knowledge he might have taught you?"

Ryuuko glared at me. "Considering he left me at an orphanage at the age of seven, I really doubt I remember anything about his work."

I sighed. "Okay, message received, sorry for bringing it up. I hate science! I suck at the subject."

I placed the sheet down as I picked up the beaker with the blue liquid in it. "...This is going to be a fucking nightmare…"

* * *

"Okay, I think we got it right…" I muttered to myself, as we looked at the dark purple liquid that we had concocted.

"I'm surprised that you actually pulled it off." Said Ryuuko.

"So am I…" I muttered. "A lot of trial and error, this could still blow up in our faces."

"You mean like last time?" Asked Ryuuko.

"Yeah, like last time." I muttered, holding the liquid up. "Dr. Takayama? We get this right?"

Jin opened his eyes as he lifted his legs off the table, before walking over to us, as he looked at the liquid, before looking at the sheet I had written the equation down in recipe format, and then back at the liquid.

"Only one way to find out." He said, taking the beaker, before pouring it into 5 separate vials. "Now, drink it."

He handed me one of the vials, as he began to close the others. I gave a side glance to Ryuuko, who looked at the liquid in disgust.

"Come on, it's not going to kill you." Said Jin, as he crossed his arms with a smirk.

I sent him an untrusting glare, before plugging my nose and taking a small sip, before letting go of my nose and downing the rest of the liquid. "What IS that?"

"Protein, or at least, some version of it." Said Jin, as he picked up another vial. "That there is the recipe for this, a can size worth of the essential proteins the Amazon cells in our bodies need, in convenient liquid form."

He took the other three vials, before placing them into this belt holster, and then handing them to me. "I'd recommend having one ready at all times, just so we don't have me put you down too early."

I grabbed the holster, before folding up the recipe and placing it into my coat, as I took a seat down with Mako, Ryuuko joining a few seconds later.

"So… was Dr. Takayama actually HELPFUL?" I asked, looking at the holster in my hand, before strapping it to my left side.

"Well, at least you guys don't have to worry about dealing with any of the Elite Four today then!" Said Mako.

"...About that." I said.

* * *

"Sanageyama challenged Ryuuko to a duel!?" Mako exclaimed as we walked into 'Sports Gym #1', as we took a spot near the front.

"Yeah, apparently he left it on a sign at the start of the day." I said, placing my driver on my waist. "I've assumed that I should stay away from the fight and only transform to defend myself and you, but considering the fight we're about to see…"

I looked over to the centre, as Sanageyama stared directly at me. "Well well well, if it isn't the lizard! I was expecting Matoi, so another fighter wasn't something I was prepared for."

"Relax man, I'm not here to fight you, just to spectate." I said, raising my hands up. "The driver is only on for defensive reasons. Collateral damage and such."

Sanageyama nodded, before he closed his eyes and turned back to the doorway, as light shown down from above. I looked up, seeing the rest of the Elite 4 in the booth above.

"...I'm going to get a better seat." I said, walking off, as I found a door guarded by two one stars. "Hey guys, mind letting me past?"

"It's the lizar-!" I quickly punched that one in the throat, before grabbing the other guy and proceed to choke him out ("Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep!") until they were both unconscious. Once I was done, I quickly opened the door and ascended the stairs, leading to the room where the Elite Four, minus Sanageyama was stationed.

"That wild monkey beat us to the punch!" Said Nonon, as I leaned against the doorway to their room, looking at all three of them. "If I'd gotten permission to make a move on her, I would've take her out first."

"Where is Lady Satsuki?" Asked Inumuta, as his coat opened as he spoke.

"She has stepped out." Said Gamagoori. "She said this battle was not worth watching."

"What's that mean?" Asked Nonon.

"Before we continue, did anyone else notice the fourth person in the room yet?" Asked Inumuta, as everyone turned to see me leaning against the doorway.

"Yo." I gave a two finger salute. "Hope you don't mind if I join you."

"How the hell did you get in here, Lizard!?" Nonon yelled at me.

"...I asked the guys at the door to come in?" I said, shrugging. "Side note: who started that thing?"

"I would normally consider disciplinary action due to your assault on school guards, but the fight is about to start, so take a seat on the far left." Said Gamagoori, as I sat down, looking out the window.

I watched from above as Sanageyama seemed to transform into a big suit of armour, as Ryuuko followed suit, minus the suit of armour.

"Well, this'll be interesting." I muttered, as I focused in on the fight, as Ryuuko charged forwards, only to get battered back, as the process repeated. "Ouch…"

I watched as Ryuuko tried once more, only to get knocked aside once more. "This isn't looking too good…" I muttered, as I placed a hand on my chin.

Ryuuko suddenly shot to the side, as a large amount of after images formed a large circle around Sanageyama. He seemed to stop, before he followed suit, hitting her over the head with his bamboo… finger thing.

"For every motion a human makes, there is a preparatory motion." Said Inumuta, as I turned to face him. "Of the eyes. Of the muscles. Sanageyama instantly reads all of those preparatory motions and preempts any move his opponent makes. That is what Tengantsu does."

His uniform opened at the mouth, as he continued. "And his Goku Uniform succeeds magnificently in amplifying that ability."

"Gosh, Mr Wild Monkey has learned some new tricks, hasn't he?" Said Nonon.

"It sounds powerful." I said, looking back at the fight. "...Wouldn't mind learning that myself…"

"Is that what Lady Satsuki meant when she said this fight was not worth watching? But-" Gamagoori started.

"I didn't hear it that way at all." Said Inumuta.

The fight had turned quickly into a one sided beatdown, the only thing Ryuuko could do now was block, as she held her sword up as her last defensive option.

Sanageyama seemed to connect ten practice sword looking things to each of his fingers, as he suddenly spun them around before slamming the attack into Ryuuko, as she was dealt blow upon blow, before she was left as a head on the ground.

"Come on Ryuuko…" I muttered, clenching my hands.

Ryuuko pushed herself up with her scissor blade, as Sanageyama started to spin the swords around like a drill once more. The attack connected with her scissor blade, disarming Ryuuko as the blade spun around, cutting a piece of Senketsu off.

"Dammit…" I breathed out, as I kept my eyes glued to the fight.

Suddenly, the piece of Senketsu that had been cut off suddenly came apart and covered Sanageyama's visor, as he suddenly fought to have his vision cleared up again.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist into the air.

Ryuuko swung her scissor blade, severing Sanageyama from his uniform in a flash of stars, as he landed on the floor in a heap.

I stood up, running down the stairs as I ran over to an opening.

"Hey, Ryuuko! Smile!" I shouted, pulling out my Phone and taking a photo, as Ryuuko turned around with a grin on her face, Sanageyama crumpled up face down, butt naked.

I looked down at my phone's screen. The photo had turned out better than I was expecting it to have.

"Nice one." I said, flipping my phone in the air before sliding it into my pocket. "That eye thing of his seemed tough to fight."

"No kidding." Said Ryuuko, as she turned around, reverting Senketsu back to normal.

"This isn't over yet!" Sanageyama stood up, as I quickly covered my eyes. "I can still fight! Come on, Matoi!"

"Dude, pants! No one wants to see your junk!" I shouted.

A sudden barrage of thorned whips slammed into Sanageyama's back, as he was knocked to his knees.

"DON'T BE PATHETIC, SANAGEYAMA!" Shouted Gamagoori, as Sanageyama slammed his fists into the ground. "YOU HAVE DISCRAISED THE ELITE FOUR!"

"Let's get going then." Said Ryuuko, as she and Mako turned around.

"I'll be right with you." I said, looking back to see Sanageyama walking away, grasping his wooden sword with a shaking hand. "Got something to do first."

I followed after the Elite Four member, as I eventually found myself alone with him.

"I know you knew I was following you the entire time." I said, as I pulled my bag off my shoulder, as Sanageyama turned his head to face me. "Here. Make yourself decent so this isn't awkward."

I threw him a towel, as he caught it, wrapping it around his waist before he turned to me.

"What do you want Lizard? Here to mock me?" He asked.

"Actually, that couldn't be farther from the truth." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh? Then what's this all about?" He asked.

I suddenly fell to my knees in a bowing motion. "PLEASE TEACH ME THAT TECHNIQUE!"

"Huh!?" Sanageyama took a step back.

I sat up, staring at him straight in the eyes. "Until you lost, you were completely dominating Ryuuko. That kind of ability, it's powerful in the hands of someone like yourself. That exact reason is why I want you to teach me it." I said. "As I said, that kind of ability in the hands of someone like you… I couldn't learn that kind of technique from anyone else and have it be of the same class."

Sanageyama scoffed. "And yet I lost, all because of putting to much trust into my eyes. Sorry Lizard, I have no intention of teaching you anything. And even if I did, we're enemies, so why would I?"

I watched in silence as Sanageyama walked off, as I picked my bag back up.

"Damn… A technique like that could've been useful in a fight." I muttered.

"It is."

I spun around on my heels to find Jin leaning against the wall, looking at me, his Driver on his waist.

"But to someone who puts all his strength behind his eyes, when he loses such a thing, it tends to go badly for them." Said Jin, standing up, before he pulled the bar up, and brought it back down.

 _ **{ALPHA!}**_

" _ **Amazon.**_ " Said Jin, his eyes changing to an emerald green, as he transformed into his Rider form.

 _ **{Wi-Wi-Wi-WILD! Wi-Wi-Wi-WILD!}**_

I lifted up my driver, before slapping it to my waist, the belt forming around it. I grabbed the left handle of the driver, as I took in a deep breath, before twisting it.

 _ **[OMEGA!]**_

" _ **AMAZON!**_ " I shouted, my eyes changing to a blood red, as green energy exploded outwards, transforming me into my Rider form.

 _ **[Evo-Ev-EVOLUTION!]**_

"Now we're talking!" Said Jin, as he charged forwards, arms raised to strike.

I grabbed the right handle of the driver, pulling it out as I blocked the oncoming strike with a sickle.

 _ **[VIOLENT BREAK]**_

"Okay, this is getting old!" I yelled, pushing him off me as I charged after him, throwing the sickle at him as I jumped to pounce.

Jin leaned to the side catching the sickle in his off hand, before jumping back to avoid my pounce.

"Nice weapon you got here." Said Jin, throwing it back at me, as it stabbed into my left thigh.

"GAHH!" I screamed, dropping to my knee, as I pulled the weapon out of my leg, as I looked up to see Jin's leg slam into my chest, sending me rolling backwards.

"You still don't get it? I guess it really is like training an animal." Said Jin, as I shakily stood up, before he turned around. "We'll leave it at that today."

He suddenly jumped high into the air, landing on the side of a building nearby before continuing his retreat.

"...How…?" I muttered, as I fell to my knees, returning to normal. "...Ow…"

I pulled myself back up, placing a hand to my still bleeding thigh, as I took small steps over to the school gate.

"Damn…" I muttered. "How the heck am I supposed to beat him?"

I took out one of the vials from before, as I chugged back the liquid inside. A few seconds passed, before the pain in my leg started to subside, as I looked down to see the wound slowly closing.

"So it seems that proteins help me heal… really fast." I said, stretching my leg, finding it wasn't in that much pain now. "Oh, that is SO helpful!"

The gate of the academy loomed in front of me, as I walked out of the school grounds, heading back to Mako's house to pass out.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"That feels good?" Asked Ryuuko, as I felt my eyes flutter open. "I'm glad my plan for you to blind Sanageyama worked."

I looked up to see Senketsu raise a part of his scarf, as Ryuuko sighed, looking to the side. "Sorry about that… True."

"Man, you're a demanding article of clothing aren't you?" Asked Ryuuko.

I sighed, rolling over, as my mind went back to the fight with Jin earlier.

" _You still don't get it? I guess it really is like training an animal." Said Jin._

" _You're relying too much on your instincts!" Jin shouted._

" _But to someone who puts all his strength behind his eyes, when he loses such a thing, it tends to go badly for them." Said Jin, standing up._

"...Could it be…?" I questioned silently, as I closed my eyes.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"Wait, what happened?" I asked Ryuuko, as we stood in the No-Star Monorail.

"Sanageyama challenged me again." Said Ryuuko. "Makes me wonder why Satsuki let him challenge me again."

"Hmm…" I muttered, as I held onto one of the handles affixed to the ceiling. "Be careful, something feels off now."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Jeez, you worry to much." Said Ryuuko.

"My instincts are flaring and it's actually starting to get in the way of… oh…" I breathed out, as I placed a hand on my forehead. "Now it all makes sense…"

"What does?" Asked Mako.

"Nothing, let's focus on the fight for now." I said.

Ryuuko nodded, as we felt the Monorail come to a stop.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

As we walked into the courtyard, the immediate thing that caught our attention was the thorn garden looking thing, with Sanageyama standing in the centre, head down as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Giving someone who was beaten a second chance…" Ryuuko started, standing opposite of Sanageyama, before she looked up to the top of Satsuki's tower. "You're a soft touch, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

"Tell me again after the fight just how soft I am, Ryuuko Matoi." Said Satsuki from the top of her tower.

"Watch closely what happens when you force a man to change." Said Sanageyama, as he activated his Goku Uniform, the giant green suit of armour forming around him like a second skin, as he exclaimed it's name to the academy. "Three Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regalia MKII!"

"Mark two, huh?" I muttered, rolling a hardboiled egg in my hand. "Means they've probably upgraded it with your combat data Ryuuko, be careful."

"What the hell do you think I am, stupid?" Ryuuko asked, grabbing the pin on her glove. "I got this Bryce. Just means I'll have to finish this fast!"

"Cue the stock footage!" I quickly shouted, as I backflipped off the thorny arena, Ryuuko transformation during my flippage.

" _ **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONISE! KAMUI SENKETSU!**_ " Shouted Ryuuko, as she transformed Senketsu into his active state. She quickly looked at me. "Cue the stock footage?"

"What? Transformation sequences normally use the same stock footage during shows, if this was the show it'd probably be no different!" I reasoned, as I stood back up.

"Sometimes I wonder how you come up with these things." Said Ryuuko, looking back at Sanageyama. "Sorry about this Senketsu." She said, before quickly slicing a piece of him off from one of the extended shoulder pieces, as she took the fabric from it and quickly hodgepodged the eye slots on the helmet of Blade Regalia MKII shut.

"I've covered every eye slot you got! Now you can't use your Tengantsu!" Shouted Ryuuko, as she charged forwards.

"It won't work…" I looked to my left to see Jin walking forwards, his driver on his waist, before quickly looking back at the fight.

I watched as the scene seemed to slow down as Ryuuko flew at him from up in the air, as his right arm raised behind him. He lowered his fist slightly, as a familiar wooden sword blade sprange out of his wrist, slamming right into Ryuuko's midsection.

"Ooh…" I winced, bringing a fist to my face. "That has GOT to hurt…"

"I'll give him this, I didn't think he would go so far as to do this…" Said Jin, as we looked at Sanageyama.

"This is the resolve of a man who has realized the error of his ways and has sacrificed everything!" Shouted Satsuki up atop her tower. "Know that as you face him, Matoi!"

I felt my eyes shift, as my vision seemed to zoom closer to Sanageyama, as I widened my eyes. "Wait, did he-!?"

"Sew his eyes shut? Yep, he did." Said Jin, as I clicked my tongue in frustration.

"Makes sense as to why they upgraded his Uniform to MKII…" I muttered, pulling my driver out of my coat pocket.

"What do you think you're doing, Bridged?" I suddenly stopped, as I looked back up to Satsuki to see her with a look I'd describe as both curios, and also stern. "If you plan to join Matoi, I will not allow such a thing."

"If the kid wants to fight…" Said Jin, resting a hand on the bar of his driver. "I'll gladly give him one."

"Is that so, Takayama?" Said Satsuki, as I turned to Jin, placing the driver against my waist, the belt ejecting out as it quickly wrapped around me. "Then put on a good show for the students, if you will."

"Gladly." Said Jin, as he pulled the bar of the driver up, before slamming it back down. " _ **Amazon.**_ "

 _ **{ALPHA!}**_

 _ **{Wi-Wi-Wi-WILD! Wi-Wi-Wi-WILD!}**_

I raised my arms up as I felt myself skid back a bit at the explosion of energy that occured as Jin transformed into his Rider form.

"Fine, let's get going. _**UUUUUUUUAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**_ " I roared out, twisting the left handle of my driver.

 _ **[OMEGA!]**_

" _ **AMAZON!**_ " I shouted, my eyes changing to a blood red, as green energy exploded outwards, transforming me into my Rider form.

 _ **[Evo-Ev-EVOLUTION!]**_

"Now we're talking!" Shouted Alpha, as we charged forwards. I swung my left arm down, as he suddenly caught it, before I swung my right hand into his abdomen. "Ooh, I almost felt that!"

"Damn." I muttered, pulling my left arm down, trying to get the more experienced Amazon out of close proximity. I pulled hard, jumping up to try and flip over him, only to get grabbed by my neck, and very violently choke slammed soon after. "Ow…"

Alpha took a few steps back, as I stood back up, looking at the fight to my left, watching as Ryuuko got her ass handed to her by Sanageyama. ' _Need… to get to her and help…_ '

I looked back at Alpha. "How… the hell are you doing this?" I asked, stumbling back to a stand.

"It's really simple… That little trick the blind guy is pulling off, well, that just comes naturally for me." Said Alpha. "Well, at first it was mainly just Tengantsu that I could use, but it eventually grew better."

"So all this time, you've just been toying with me?" I asked, letting out uneven breaths as I tried to steady myself. I let out a final breath, as I let steam waft off me, returning me to normal. ' _I need to do SOMETHING! Think Bryce… THINK DAMN IT!'_

" _You still don't get it? I guess it really is like training an animal." Said Jin._

" _You're relying too much on your instincts!" Jin shouted._

" _But to someone who puts all his strength behind his eyes, when he loses such a thing, it tends to go badly for them." Said Jin, standing up._

"...I am an idiot…" I laughed, standing up straight. "I already figured it out but completely forgot the moment things heated up… Damn that's a bad on my part."

"Oh? And what's that?" Alpha asked, crossing his arms.

"That I should REALLY start getting into the habit of meditation." I said, semi-seriously, before I inhaled deeply, before slowly releasing it, twisting the left handle of my driver slowly.

 _ **[OMEGA!]**_

" _ **...Amazon.**_ " I said calmly, as energy burst off my skin, transforming back into my Rider Form. "Now, your end has arrived."

I felt the sudden onslaught of instincts, before they slowly seemed to fade into a dull white-noise, as I rolled my shoulders, looking straight at Alpha. "Shall we do this?"

I got into a stance, my eyes watching his muscle pattern, as he suddenly charged forwards, before time seemed to slow down. I wasn't sure if it was me just, _seeing faster,_ or something that was the same thing that didn't sound completely stupid, but I wasn't complaining.

I felt my arm shoot outwards, stopping the incoming kick from Alpha, as I looked up. "This live up to your expectations?" Before suddenly pulling down and punching him hard in the chest, as he slammed into the ground. "Stay down."

I turned towards the fight parallel to me, seeing Ryuuko taking a very serious ass kicking. "Damn! I need to get in there!"

"Not so fast kid." I quickly whirled around, getting kicked off my feet as Alpha ran a hand along the long scar on his right shoulder. "I won't lie, you surprised me there, but you forgot to keep your eyes on the opponent."

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered, standing up, as I grabbed the right handle on my driver as I ripped it out, forming a long blade about the size of my arm.

 _ **[VIOLENT BREAK!]**_

I took a step back, gripping the sword in my hand as I slowly stalked towards Alpha, as the cries of Sanageyama's 'MEN! DOU! KOTE!' echoed to my left. The air seemed to thunder with every cry, as I suddenly charged forwards, before striking the ground in front of Alpha, kicking up a wide range of dirt.

"Did you really think that would work!?" Alpha roared out, swinging his left arm out as he grasped at the spot I was just at. "What!?"

"Peekaboo!" I shouted, twisting the left handle of my driver as I swung upwards at Alpha.

 _ **[VIOLENT PUNISH!]**_

The blade connected, as it just barely grazed his chest, leaving a thin line across, not too deep, but still there. "Damn!"

Alpha stepped back as the dirt cleared, placing a hand to his chest. "Not bad, but you still have a lot to learn. Consider this class dismissed for the day." Said Alpha, as he turned around and started walking away, steam slowly rising from the sole wound I had dealt today."

"...He still went easy on me." I muttered, looking to my left to see Sanageyama slam Ryuuko a few feet into the ground. "Oh shit!"

"It's all over." Said Sanageyama as I sprinted over to the arena, pushing force into my legs as they crouched down. Suddenly, as I felt my legs push off the ground, Sanageyama uniform seemed to sparkle, before returning to normal. "What? What!? What just happened!?"

"The Goku Uniform overheated!" Shouted a man in a white lab coat, an orange face mask over his mouth and nose.

 _ **(Play Armour Zone - TV Size)**_

I felt my feet slam into the ground, as I rolled to a stop pulling Ryuuko out of the earth, as I gave a single look at Sanageyama before I leaped great bounds out of the academy.

"Ryuuko? Hey speak to me!?" I shouted, landing somewhere in the one-star district, as I saw Senketsu return to his inactive state. "Okay, not good for me." I looked forwards, before jumping up once more. "Okay, need to get you to Mako's place STAT!"

 _ **Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**_

I landed in the slums, running through the crowded streets as everyone seemed to move to the side, as kept running. "I just hope they don't mind the intrusion, and also understand why we're back from school so early…"

 _ **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!**_

I slid into the alley that Mako's house was, before jogging over to the door, returning to my normal form, as I swung it open. "Mr. Mankanshoko? You here?"

 _ **Oh...soudou no derivation**_

"Bryce? What're you doing back here so early?" Asked Mrs. Mankanshoku, prompting me to place Ryuuko up against the wall.

 _ **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**_

"I feel this explains it." I said, as the big guy himself came out of a side room. "Oh thank god."

 _ **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo**_

"Hey Bryce! What's… I'll get to work right away." He said, as I nodded as he walked into the room, followed by Mrs. Mankanshoku, as I sat down at the table, leaning my head back. I pulled out my phone, as I directed myself to the photo I had taken of Ryuuko taking down Sanageyama.

 _ **Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**_

I sighed. "Things could have gone better…" I muttered, placing the phone back in my back pocket, as I looked at the ceiling. "...Things could have definitely gone better."

 _ **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!**_


	6. Chapter 6: F'cking Spiders

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey Guys! So uh, remember how it's been summer for the past three months, and I hadn't updated this? Yeah… Sorry about that. Stuff kinda caught up with me and well, this kinda took a quick break so I could catch up on it.**

 **I spent a bit of time on this one personally. It's the first chapter, aside from the first chapter, where it's been mostly original story. Most of the chapters have followed the Kill La Kill story line, this… will be taking place between some episodes. Hope this is enjoyable, I had fun writing this out. There are a few easter eggs here and there, see if you can find them!**

 **There is one other thing that I'd like to say, I have changed my answer, Demons Anarchy of Pride, I do have concrete plans for NEO, which… well, you'll be seeing some of it real soon…**

 **With that SAID, let's get on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SETTING! NOW CAN I PLEASE WATCH Amazons: The Final Judgment WITH ENG SUBS NOW!?**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 _The rain above rained down the empty alleyway, as a lone figure in a torn brown cloak turned a corner into the alleyway. His foot impacted the puddle under his foot, as he clutched a black briefcase in his arms._

 _He ran over to a nearby phone booth, as he got inside, frantically typing the numbers 1,0,1,9,1,9,7, and 4 into the keypad, before the floor of the elevator seemed to lower into the ground._

 _The man stepped off of the elevator, as he pulled the brown cloak off. He looked to have been in his late twenties, his face wrinkle free. His black hair was flattened down to his head, most likely from the rain._

 _He raised his hands up and slicked his hair back, before placing the briefcase on the nearby table. He looked up at the rather spacious lab he had built up as his hideout, computer screens and lab equipment strewn about. He looked back down at the briefcase, before clicking it open, placing 9 vials of a strange black liquid into 9 of the ten vial slots in a nearby vial rack._

 _The man rolled his shoulders, as the sound of footsteps drew his attention to the nearby hallway, as another man stumbled and leaned against the wall._

" _I thought I told you to get some rest. Your body is changing at an alarming, yet predicted rate." Said the man, looking over at the one leaning against the wall. "Or is this your stomach moving you on it's own? If so, there's protein packs in the container by the wall, they're really the only thing you should be having right now."_

" _Thanks…" The man said shakily, as he walked over to the other side of the wall._

 _The man from earlier nodded, walking over to a nearby monitor, as he placed an almost empty vial in the computer scanner, trace amounts of a strange black liquid still in the vial. He sighed, looking at the computer as it loaded. "I can't believe I wasn't able to recover anything from Omega once the vial got in his hands… That damn one star… Oh well, I should be able to get something from this one, and then I can continue with the current project."_

 _ **[~Voice Recognition Required~]**_

" _Dan Kuroya. Password: S,I,G." Said the man, as the computer blinked to life, as the man smiled, looking at the empty vial. "Now to see how this one joins the food chain…"_

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"You're not going to school today and that's final." I said, as Ryuuko looked up at me in what I figured was a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"The hell do you mean I'm not going?" She asked, standing up from her spot at the table, her right hand grabbing the edge of my coat collar. "Why the hell not?"

"I can name several reasons." I said, grabbing her bandaged wrist, as I removed her arm with relative ease. "One, you're still not healed from your fight with Sanegeyama, and that fight was yesterday. Two, we're probably going to be targeted more now that you're recovering, since we're going to be seen as a bigger target. And Three, how do you expect to at LEAST defend yourself if you can barely hold up against me?"

I let go of her wrist as I sighed, watching Ryuuko grab her wrist in mild discomfort. "Look, it's one day. I think calling in sick, or in your case… what's the clinic version of 'Hospitalized'?" I asked Ryuuko.

Ryuuko grit her teeth, as she stood up. "Alright I get it! Look, I'll lay low at school today, but I don't think either of us want to be on Mr. Discipline's radar right now."

I let out a sigh. "Yeah, that's probably the best I'll be getting, all things considering." I muttered, before I slipped my shoes on. "Look, just try and keep out of trouble, okay?"

"Who are you, my dad?" She asked, deadpanning as she crossed her arms.

"Is it wrong to be genuinely concerned for my friend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm just worried, cut me some slack."

I gave a breif glance at the bandages that were wrapped around Ryuuko, before looking at the door, sighing. "Alright, let's just going."

"Yeah!" Mako shouted in agreement.

"Jesus!" I shouted, twirling around, throwing my belt on my waist in a panic.

"Not really, just Mako." Said Mako, as I looked at Ryuuko, who had a smug look on her face.

"Oh ha ha, laugh it up." I said, taking off my belt. "With that out of the way, I think we should discuss what to do if you DO get caught in a fight."

"Oh yeah, and that is?" Ryuuko asked, not really listening in.

"Well, it's more in general, but… Look, all I'm saying is that we should probably stop letting our opponents transform." I said, as Ryuuko, Mako and I walked out of the Mankanshoku household. "It just seems to make fights harder for us."

"Half of the time we're too busy transforming ourselves." Said Ryuuko, as she adjusted the red glove on her left hand. "As much as I agree with the idea, I don't see it happening a lot of the time."

"...Yeah, that's fair. Besides, most of the time, the only ones who transform are the elite four, so there… isn't much to really much to do about it" I said, as we walked onto the no-star trolly.

"Oh good, you're here. I figured with your friend so wounded you three would've stayed home to recover." Said an older voice, as I suddenly felt my hair stand on end, as all three of our heads snap towards Jin Takayama.

"Jin-!?" The name had left my mouth for a second, before his fist had dug into my stomach, causing me to release all of the air in my lungs and fall to the floor, weezing.

"Bryce!" Mako exclaimed, crouching down as she rubbed my back. "Are you okay? Do you need some mystery croquettes? Will we need to miss school today to get you back home so daddy can fix you up?"

"She's certainly… Energetic." Said Jin, as he looked over at the stunned Ryuuko. "I take it this is normal whenever she's outside of my class?"

"...Yeah." She said, as she suddenly blinked awake, as she grabbed the pin on her glove. "Wait a sec-!"

"Hold it, I'm not here for a fight, and you're in no position to be presenting one." Said Jin, as he looked back down at me. "And for the last time, Cub, it's Dr. Takayama. We may not be in class but I'm still your teacher."

"You have a strange way of teaching me…" I muttered, standing up, a grimace on my face as I held my right arm to my stomach.

"Then consider it discipline." Said Jin, causing me to scowl. "...You can stop hiding in the corners."

I looked around the trolly car, finding all the other no-stars had pressed up against the wall in an attempt to not get caught in the crossfire. "Wow… How did I not notice that?"

"You were coughing up a lung!"

"Thanks Mako." I said, deadpanning. "So… Dr. Takayama… why exactly are you taking the no-star tram? Don't teachers have their own transportation?"

"We do, I just have a stop to make on my way to Honnoji, and this travels right up to it." Said Jin, as Ryuuko and I looked at each other in confusion. "Oi, Cub. You smell anything strange?"

"Smell anything?" I asked, as I took in a breath, finding something seemingly on the horizon smelling a mix of sweet yet awfully foul. "Okay… what the hell is that?"

"You're about to find out." Said Jin, as the trolly came to a sudden stop. "Here's our stop. Cub, with me."

I looked over at Ryuuko, who raised an eyebrow. "I don't got a clue. Remember, lay low!" I shouted at Ryuuko, before I ran after Jin. "I better get a teacher's note for this!"

I followed Jin, as we made our down the road. The apartment buildings all around us made way for a pause, as I looked at the general look of the place.

"Hey, this is the one-star district!" I shouted, following Jin. While I didn't get a response, I did get another whiff of the smell from before in the air. "Oh god, there it is again…"

"We're here." Said Jin, as he slowed to a stop. I walked up next to him, only to see a horde of curious one-stars crowded around the house. "Grab your belt, we're going in."

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked. Jin's response was to take his belt out and place it against his waist, the belt straps connecting at the back. "Okay fine, answer me later then…"

I took my driver out, slapping it against my waist. The belt ejected around me, tightening to a comfortable level, as I grabbed the left handle of my driver while Jin grabbed the bar of his. We activated our respective driver, as the eyes on our belts lit up.

 _ **[OMEGA/ALPHA}**_

" _ **Amazon.**_ " The two of us said in sinc, as a respective green and red energy burst out of us, transforming us into our rider forms.

 _ **[Evo-Ev-EVOLUTION!/Wi-Wi-Wi-WILD! Wi-Wi-Wi-WILD!}**_

"Now, your end has-" I began, only to be hit on the head by Alpha. "Gah-!? The fuck!?"

"Leave your catchphrases for later." Said Alpha, as he pushed his way through the crowd of students. "This is no time for games."

I felt my metaphorical eyes narrow, as I followed after Alpha, suddenly on edge. We made our way to the front of the crowd, only to be stopped by what looked like a member of the disciplinary committee.

"Hey, you can't be here!" Shouted the student, as I watched Alpha look at him for a fraction of a second, before he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tossed him to the side.

"...I'm with him." I said, walking after Alpha. "Alright, what is this all about…"

I felt my voice catch in my throat, as we walked into the apartment building, only to see bodies that looked to have been torn open lying all around, each of them wearing one star uniforms. The room was covered in cobwebs, some bodies were hanging upside down, while others were pinned to the walls, innards spilling out. Jin walked over to one, before placing his hand in one of it's wounds.

"Still fresh… Might still be here… it's a chance at best." Said Alpha, as he looked at me. "Don't eat any of the bodies."

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked, running a hand along my register. I looked around the room, seeing different bodies torn in half, having chunks ripped off their bones, or just a lone skeleton sitting in the corner, a lone cowboy hat on it's head. "Wonder what kind of story that one had…"

Alpha turned to face me, as I felt the air around us turn cold. "I see you don't understand the current situation fully. Take another look and understand."

I let out a breath, as I scanned the area around us, the Tengatsu granted by my transformation identifying every little detail. "It looks like… a tiger or something ran loose in here."

"Well, you have it right that a beast ran through here." Said Alpha, as I slowly turned back to face him. "This… is what an amazon's leftovers look like."

"An… Amazon's… leftovers?" I asked, as the situation finally dawned on me. "...An amazon? I thought you were the only one left from… your murder spree."

"I was… Whatever this Amazon is, it's like me, a human who injected amazon cells into their bloodstream and became an amazon." Said Alpha, as he crossed his arms. "The only problem is that I lost track of the guy who gave the vial of the stuff to whoever the Amazon used to be."

"Used to be?" I asked, as Alpha nodded.

"The moment you become an Amazon is the moment you give up your humanity." Said Alpha, as he looked at me. "...You weren't an Amazon to begin with… That much is certain…"

"No… I became one by complete accident…" I said, looking around the room. "I uh… bought the belt because it looked close to something else, and found the vial in the box. I decided that the best idea was to put it in one of the pockets of my coat… And then a one-star threw me across the street a second later, and I can only guess whatever was in that vial entered the cuts in my chest during the hours on my way to Honnoji Academy."

"...So it might also be his doing as well…" Muttered Alpha, as his hand clenched.

"His?" I asked, only for Alpha to snap his head upwards.

"No time, we need to take this thing down before it escapes into the town. We can't risk anyone else becoming this things dinner." Said Alpha, as he walked up the stairs. I gave another look at the slightly out of place skeleton, before I followed after Alpha.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"Eh… Bryce Bridged? Bryce Bridged? Does anyone know where Bridged is today?" Asked Mikisugi, as he looked up from the attendance book.

"Bryce… he's with Takayama?" Ryuuko said, running a hand over the bandages on her left hand. "I honestly don't know what for though…"

"...I don't think there's something for-Oh, there's an option for 'Away with Takayama'... Strange, it's only on his checkbox…" Said Mikisugi.

"What's taking that idiot so long?" Asked Ryuuko, as Mako put a finger to her chin.

"Well, he's probably having a bonding moment with Dr. Takayama right now before they go off to fight a monster that's currently cannibalizing students in the one star district." Said Mako, before she pulled her lunchbox out. "I'm hungry!"

"...I swear if I found out he got out of classes by fighting a monster I'm going to kick his shins…" Said Ryuuko, as Mikisugi got back onto the topic of Hitler winning WW2. "...And then I'll kick Dr. Takayama's shins for dragging Bryce along in the first place."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"Well, the smell sure isn't getting any better…" I muttered, walking past another set of corpses.

"Just be glad your register is active, otherwise this'll smell a lot different." Said Alpha, as I nodded, before tilting my head.

"Wait, you don't have a register, so what exactly… does it smell like to you?" I asked, before Alpha stopped in his tracks, looking at a lone corpse leaning up against the door to the starwell.

"...Like a five course meal that's been tainted by someone else's spit." Said Alpha, as I opened the door to the stairwell. "We have one more floor. I haven't felt any disturbance, so I don't think it's left the building yet."

"Got it. How are we doing this?" I asked, as Alpha walked past me onto the stairwell.

"We catch him off guard, and then we kill it." Said Alpha, as I nodded, walking behind him as we reached the next door. "Here we are. You ready?"

I grabbed the right handle of my driver, ready to spawn a weapon at any time. "Ready on my end."

Alpha nodded, before we opened to door to the last floor. We slowly crept inside, as my eyes immediately drew to the sight of corpses being wrapped up in cocoons made of webbing. "Oh, great… A spider…"

"Let's move." Said Alpha, as we walked down the hallway, before we came upon a slightly adjacent door. Alpha peered inside, before he turned to me. "Found the bug… looks like you're lucky, Cub. We found us a S rank Amazon."

"That's bad, right?" I asked.

"Very." Said Alpha, as he looked back at me. "We move in on three… One… Two… Three!"

Alpha proceeded to kick the door down, as we charged into the room. I quickly pulled the right handle out of my driver, spawning a small dagger.

 _ **[VIOLENT BREAK]**_

I flipped it into the air, before catching it by the blade and throwing it at the shadowed form in the corner of the room. The sound seemed to be reminiscent of a piece of jello being squished, as a finger poked into said desert, only this time, it was a lot more knife in evil spider monster.

The form in the corner immediately sprung up, as it launched at me, knocking me back into the hallway. The creature was a giant humanoid spider looking thing, it was if the spinnerette was relocated to its body, as a grey fur pelt was draped over it's body, most likely connected to it's flesh. There were four arms poking over it's shoulders.

I however, was freaking out over this things face.

"HOLY SHIT! GET OFF ME! JESUS CHRIST! OH...MY GOD…!"

If anyone asked, I would respond that I handled that tactfully.

Alpha walked out of the room, as the lights in the hallway clicked on. He looked at the Spider Amazon, as I worked on shaking around like a moron. "Cub! Focus!"

"Oh… I hate spiders…" I muttered, swallowing, as I got back into position. "Alright, let's do this asshole!"

The Spider Amazon looked at us, before it turned around and ran for the windows at the stairwell. Alpha's head tilted up in alarm. "You're not going anywhere!" The two of us charged at the retreating beast, as it continued it's run towards the window.

The amazon slammed into the glass, shattering it as I jumped out of the building. I ran over to the broken window, before looking back at Alpha. "I'm going after it! You make sure it didn't somehow multiply!"

"I highly doubt such a thing happened." Said Alpha, as I jumped out the window, running on rooftops after the Spider Amazon, who had taken a spider-man approach to getting around, only using it's mouth to web swing.

"At this rate… we're gonna end up at…" I muttered, looking up at the gigantuin pillar that was honnoji academy. "...Well, at least I should have a shaky truce with the elite four… I hope."

I looked back at the Amazon, finding it had gained some ground while I was distracted. "Hey get back here!"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"Ryuuko Matoi!" Shouted a man in a white business suit, a mic connected to his face. Two stars shined on the front of the suit, as Ryuuko felt her eye twitch in annoyance. "We at the Comedy Club have come to take you down!"

"Oh no Ryuuko! It's the comedy club! I heard their jokes were able to paralyse people with laughter!" Mako exclaimed.

"Lay low he said, how the hell am I supposed to do that with these idiots here?" Ryuuko muttered, her eye twitching. "I swear, I'm so going to kick his shins in the next time I see him."

"Uh… John? What's that up there?" Asked one of the one stars in the club, as everyone looked up to see a black spot in the sky slowly get bigger and bigger, as it finally landed in front of Ryuuko, Mako and the Comedy Club. "Uh… Nice spider monster?"

The Spider Amazon raised it's head up, as it fired a line of webbing at the Club Leader's chest, pulling the aforementioned John towards it. "Oh no it's got John!" Shouted a no star, as the comedy club dispersed as the Amazon quickly started to eat the new meal it had captured.

"Eugh… That's new…" Ryuuko muttered, looking offput.

"That must be the creature Bryce and Dr. Takayama were chasing!" Said Mako.

"That either means this thing escaped, or Bryce and Alpha is dead." Said Ryuuko. "...Somehow I find the first one more likely."

"Oh god help me!" Shouted John, as his innards were slowly slurped up and consumed by the Amazon. "This is almost as bad as that time the last president got killed before he could deliver his final punchline!"

"Oh crap, that guy!" Ryuuko exclaimed, grabbing the pin on her glove. She took a moment to pause, looking down at Senketsu. "I'll be fine, stop worrying. Yes I know you agree with him, but I got this!"

" _ **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONISE! KAMUI SENKETSU!**_ " Exclaimed Ryuuko, pulling the pin out. A second later, a few puffs of steam, and Ryuuko was ready. "Let's do this Senketsu!"

"LEEROY! JENKINS!" I shouted, twisting the left handle of my driver as I fell towards the Spider Amazon, foot out as I prepared my kick.

 _ **[VIOLENT PUNISH!]**_

I slammed into the back of the creature, as it flew off of the guy in the white suit who I was almost certain dead at this point. "Well, that could've gone better…"

"Leeroy Jenkins?" Ryuuko asked, as I turned to her. "The hell is that supposed to be?"

"...Hey it's getting up!" I said, looking back at the Amazon.

"Sure ignore the subject." Ryuuko muttered, as she stood next to me. "Got a plan?"

"We need to kill this thing. We let it escape and… well, look at what happened to white suit guy." I said.

"I think his name was… Jeff?" Said Ryuuko, before she looked at me. "Yeah, not much of a plan."

"...Honestly, I have no idea where it's core is in its body. If we could find that, we could easily kill this Amazon." I said. "Side note, why are you transformed?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact it was eating a guy two feet in front of me?" Asked Ryuuko.

"And Senketsu _didn't_ warn you of the strain you'd be putting your body in right now?" I asked, flicking Ryuuko's shoulder, to which she grunted in pain.

"Stop right there, both of you!" Said a voice, as both me and Ryuuko turned around to see Gamagoori walk in between us. "This matter concerns Honnoji Academy, and Lady Satsuki has personally sent me to take care of this creature."

"Eyebrows herself huh?" I asked, looking back at the Spider Amazon. "So what? We leave you to take care of this? What are you gonna do to him? Kill him? Or does Satsuki want it detained for some bizzare reason?"

A familiar light shone down from above, as all three of us looked up to see Satsuki at the top of her tower. Her gaze seemed to lock to me for once, as she spoke. "I have no interest in a monster such as this. I will not tolerate any action against Honnoji Academy, as the both of you are indeed aware of."

Ryuuko grit her teeth, glancing at her bandaged form. I tilted my gaze over to her, before locking my eyes back with Satsuki. "So I shall have this Amazon hunted, like the animal it is. The fight will end with the amazon dead at my feet."

I laughed. "If it ends up dead at your feet, it'll be a puddle of slime." I said, looking back at the Amazon. "So is this you saying you'll help out?"

"For once, we have a truce." Said Satsuki from atop her perch. "Don't expect this kind of kindness again, Omega."

"Ooh, we're on 'title' terms now. Soon I'll be at 'Yelling full names at each other for hours on end' terms like Ryuuko's currently at." I said, a smirk on my face.

"Screw you!" Ryuuko shouted back.

"Maybe another time!" I responded, before turning back to Satsuki. "...The amazon has a core in its body. I don't know where, but it's somewhere. We tear that out of it, we can kill it in one blow." I said, keeping my eyes trained on the Amazon. "Here's the problem…"

"You need someone to figure out where it is, correct?" Asked a voice, as I snapped my head towards a teen in a white three star coat, the brim covering his mouth as he typed into his laptop. "I've already started analysing it. Keep it occupied and I'll have the information we're looking for."

"Well, that's convenient." I said, before looking back at the Amazon. "Imagine Jin's reaction when he finds out he missed this thing's death. Thank you very much for waiting, shall we continued where we left off?"

With a roar, the Spider Amazon fired a webline at me. I tilted to the side, grabbing the strand as I pulled him towards me. I swung my knee up, launching it towards Ryuuko. "Spider at 9 o'clock!"

"I got him!" Ryuuko shouted, swinging her scissor blade into its side, the Amazon rolling away from us both.

"I have it, the core is located in it's back!" Said Inumuta, as I turned to Gamagoori.

"Gamagoori, restrain him, now!" Gamagoori nodded, grappling it's arms with his whips, 'accidentaly' hitting me along the way. "Ow, thanks for that!"

I took a step back, before running towards the Amazon's front. At the last second, I pressed off the ground, flipping over it. As my feet connected to the ground, I twisted the left handle of the driver.

 _ **[VIOLENT PUNISH]**_

I quickly spun around and shoved my hand into it's back, before I pulled out a black Amazon core. The core seemed to pulsate for a second, before it slowly stopped. It was like holding a wet ball of fuzz that was dipped in paint, except it had a bit more of a muscle-ish texture to it.

I looked back at the Spider Amazon to see it drop to the ground, having been let go by Gamagoori's whips. The Amazon slowly melted into a pile of black slime, as what looked to be a very ripped one-star uniform rise to the surface. A moment later, and a red string flew from the remains into Senketsu.

"Why did it merge with Senketsu? I didn't separate the uniform myself…" Ryuuko muttered, as I turned back to Inumuta.

"So… Thanks for the help." I said, motioning to the puddle of slime and the core in my left hand. "You… are crazy fast with your calculations."

"I'll take the compliment for now, and that core." Said Inumuta, holding a gloved hand out.

"...Why the hell would I even think about giving this to you?" I asked.

"Well, at least he knows what he's doing." Said a voice, as Alpha dropped down behind us, reverting to his human form. "So, what did I miss? Ah, you got the core!"

"...Yeah?" I said, as he took it from my hands, before taking a bite out of it. "Oh god…"

"...Definitely human before turning, but not enough cells left to be seen as such…" Said Jin, as he tossed the core to the ground, and then stepped on it. "So, congradulations, consider the assignment I have for you in class an A… Minus."

"Wait, what assignment?" Asked Ryuuko.

"You'll find that out tomorrow." Said Jin, as he walked away.

"...That's nice of him." I said, taking the belt off, reverting to normal. I looked over at Inumuta and Gamagoori, watching them walk over to the tower. "And there they go."

Ryuuko transformed back to normal, as she sighed. "Can't believe we had to get there help there…"

"Look at it this way, they joined the fight for their own reasons AFTER we started it." I said. "Not really a situation of one party asking the other for help."

"Yeah, but I still don't like it…" Said Ryuuko.

I shrugged, before sighing. "Well, let's head back to Mako's place. See if we can't leave before someone does something stupid."

"I like that idea." Said Ryuuko.

"Same!" Mako said, as I jumped, arm covered in steam as I morphed it into my imperfect amazon arm.

"Jesus christ! STAHP! PLEASE!" I exclaimed, letting my arm go back to normal.

"This just means you need to work on your spatial awareness more!" Said Mako, as we started walking back.

"The hell do you mean my 'Spatial Awareness'? I'm totally fine!" I said, walking out of the gate.

"Oh wait, I remember now!" Ryuuko said, before she turned to me, and swung her foot into my shin.

"OW! THE HELL!?" I exclaimed.

"That's for ditching us in class so you could go fight a monster!" Said Ryuuko.

"Do you think I wanted to go wade through a pile of bodies today!?" I asked. "...Ow my shins..."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **(Play Armour Zone - TV Size)**

" _Well, that didn't last long…" Muttered Dan Kuroya, as he typed some more info into his computer. "At least I got some info on Omega from this, but not enough… And what's worse, Jin Takayama is on my scent now…"_

 _Dan turned to the other man in the room, who was currently fiddling with a red belt on a table. "Hear that? Your dad is going to make things harder for me."_

 _The man looked over at Kuroya. "I take it this means we're laying low for a bit?"_

" _Yep, it'll also give you enough time to practice with the Amazons Driver 2.0, The NEO Amazons Driver." Said Kuroya. "So, let's see what you got, Mr. Chihiro…"_

 _ **Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**_

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

 _ **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!**_

" _Lady Satsuki, I have done as you have asked." Said Inumuta, as he turned his laptop to Satsuki. The data displayed was of different facets of Amazon Rider Omega, with a spot at the left side of his chest highlighted. "Omega's core has been located, left side of his upper chest, right where a human heart would have been."_

 _ **Oh...soudou no derivation**_

 _"Your skills never cease to amaze, Inumuta." Said Satsuki._

 _ **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**_

 _"I had to buy some time so I could get the data. I had already gotten the necessary location of the Spider Amazon's, so by the time I called out, I had both locations." Said Inumuta._

 _ **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo**_

" _So what are we gonna do with this information then?" Asked Nonon. "We taking the Lizard out early or something?"_

 _ **Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**_

" _Call it insurance… If he turns, and Alpha can't stop him, we have a kill switch ready." Said Satsuki. "I am always ready for any outcome."_

 _Outside of the door, Jin kicked off of the wall. "Where his heart would be huh?"_

 _ **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!**_


End file.
